Amores Cruzados
by Makira Clishurami
Summary: Makira y Lishi, dos hermanastras que se quieren como si tuvieran la misma sangre, llegan a una ciudad donde les esperaba sus destinos. Matrimonios arreglados, pero por sucesos que pasan, sus amores se cruzan.(NejiMaki, SasuLishi, NaruKitsu)
1. Chapter 1

**Título****: Amores cruzados. (NejiMaki, SasuLishi, NaruKitsu.)**

**Autora****: Makira-chan.**

**Introducción****: **_Makira y Lishi, dos hermanastras que se quieren como si tuvieran la misma sangre, llegan a una ciudad donde les esperaba sus destinos. Matrimonios arreglados, pero por sucesos que pasan, sus amores se cruzan._

_Para que entiendan—_

()notas mías

_Hdfgdjhgbdskb: pensamientos_ de los personajes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o cambio de escena

/Flash Back/

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos.**

-¿Qué dicen?

Decía esto una chica de cabellos negros azulados hasta por debajo de las caderas, ojos celestes, de estatura 1, 64m, de edad de 17 años llamada, Lishi Toksun.- ¿Nuestros futuros esposos?

-Así es… y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarlo…

La mujer más grande que decía esto era, la actualmente, señora Clishurami, antes conocida como Harumi Toksun, tras quedar viuda se casó con Orochimaru, otro viudo, el cual tenía una hija llamada Makira. Ésta tenía el cabello ceniza y su largo llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos iguales a los de su padre, amarillos y con la rara deformación en las pupilas, de estatura 1,63, de edad de 16 años.

Makira:- ¿Usted se escucha? Está loca si piensa que me casaré con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, por favor, estamos en el siglo XXI, los matrimonios arreglados ya pasaron de moda.

Lishi:- Aunque deteste admitirlo, Makira tiene razón. No pueden obligarnos a nada.

Harumi:- Ya está decidido. Y, solo para que lo sepan, los conocerán hoy-las chicas mostraron una cara de asombro, estaban a punto de protestar hasta que la mujer siguió- Sus padres vendrán con ellos, así que compórtense, eso va más para ti Makira.

Makira:- Tú no me mandas ¿Oíste? ¿Quién te crees, Mi madre? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

Lishi:- Makira, contrólate, no le hables así a mi madre.

Makira:- ¿Y cómo quieres que me controle? Está prácticamente obligándonos a casarnos con desconocidos. Yo no me quiero casar, no está en mis planes.

Orochimaru, apareciendo de la nada en la habitación:- Ella no es la única, yo estoy en total acuerdo, en realidad, este fue mi idea.

Makira y Lishi lo miraron sorprendidas.

Makira:- ¡Pero Papá!

Lishi:- Ya cálmense todos- Lishi era una chica madura, bastante para su edad, responsable, tímida, seria, todo lo contrario a la rebelde y extrovertida Makira-Esto lo hacen con un fin, y exijo que nos lo digan, porque yo no voy a hacer algo sin saber las verdaderas razones por las que tengo que actuar.

-Simple, codicia y riqueza- dijeron esto al mismo tiempo ambos adultos. (Tal vez por eso eran el uno para el otro después de todo O.o)

Makira:- Qué respuesta tan ilógica, pero que vá, ¿no tengo potra opción verdad?- estos le negaron con la cabeza- "será como ustedes digan- dijo en tono de sarcasmo- _claro, si como no, ustedes nomás piensan que yo haré algo mandado por ustedes, soy demasiado orgullosa como para caer tan bajo._

Lishi:- _Espero que mamá no se esté equivocando, nunca he hecho esto, recuerdo que hablaban sobre este asunto, no lo entendí muy bien pero parece que ambas familias son muy poderosas, mamá estaba encaprichada con los Hyuga desde un principio y Orochimaru, bueno él, siempre tuvo una rara obsesión por los Uchiha._

Harumi:- En su habitación se encuentran sus vestidos y todo para esta noche, pónganse hermosas, ya saben… como siempre.

Ambas:- Hai- sin mucho ánimo, cabe decirlo.

-o-o-o-o-Cuatro horas Después-o-o-o-o

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, las chicas se encontraban en su habitación esperando el dicho encuentro con sus "futuros esposos".

Makira:- ¿Cómo serán ellos?- preguntaba sin mucho entusiasmo- Si llegan a ser feos, gordos o deformes, ni que piensen en que voy a hacerlo.

Lishi:- ¿Y por qué sigues con esa actitud? Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo… _eso espero, aunque si son como dice Maki-chan, no lo pensaría dos veces y saldría corriendo._

Makira:- Esa es mi forma de ser, y por favor, de seguro piensas igual que yo.

Lishi:- Solo compórtate- ésta la miró con un gesto de reproche y solo se dedicó a contemplarse en el espejo, la oji-celeste la miraba mientras pensaba-_No sé como lo hace, pero siempre sabe lo que pienso._

Makira:- Iuugh! Qué asco de vestimenta, parezco un pollito con esto.

Lishi:- Hay no te quejes, ni que estuviera tan malo.

Los vestidos eran:

El de Makira: Amarillo y sin tiras, de largo hasta por encima de las rodillas, con volados en la parte inferior, una cinta color amarillo limón adornaba su cintura, su atuendo hacía juego con el top sobre encima de los hombros del mismo color y una rosa amarilla para adornar su cabello, zapatos de tacón amarillos y pulseras del mismo color.

El de Lishi: Celeste, un estilo clásico, la parte de adelante llegaba hasta las rodillas, la de atrás por un poco por debajo de ellas, encajes en la parte superior y un cinto de color azul, poseía accesorios como un reloj y unos aretes azul es eléctrico, una libélula con piedras de zafiro adornaban su cuello con una cadenita plateada, su pelo estaba suelto pero con un detalle de una flor de cristal del mismo color, pequeña por cierto, adornaban la parte izquierda de su cabello. También tenía una chaqueta de mangas cortas de color azul clásico y oscuro.

Makira:-Pues claro que me quejo, y es obvio que a ti no te molesta. Estas mejor vestida que yo, tu madre te conoce de maravilla, ¿pero a mí? Por supuesto que no. Me da igual, lo haré a mi modo.

Lishi:- ¿Qué harás?-le dijo un poco molesta pero por dentro le despertaba curiosidad, Makira siempre le sorprendía cuando de transformaciones se trataba, de verdad tenía talento.

Makira:- Tan solo espera ya lo verás. Un cortesito por aquí…-mientras sacaba la cinta de su cintura- quitemos esto…-mientras se quitaba la rosa del pelo y peinándolo, como ella decía, a su estilo- obviamente esto no va conmigo…-tirando quién sabe donde sus zapatos y colocándose unos negros, taco agujas y con decorado de púas al igual que sus accesorios y su típica chaqueta de cuero negra- Estoy lista.

Lishi:- Vaya, de verdad este es tu estilo y no el de pollito que tenías antes- la chica solo la miró, después de todo, ya estaban listas para la gran noche.

-o-o-o-en la sala-o-o-o-

Harumi:- pienso que tu Hija no querrá cooperar-decía un tanto molesta mirando por la ventana como dos autos muy lujosos estacionaban afuera.

Orochimaru:- No lo creo, es rebelde y todo, pero no osará en contradecirme-decía con toda seguridad.

Harumi:- Bueno como digas amor… La hora de la verdad ha llegado-abriendo la puerta con una dulce sonrisa luego de hacerse escuchar el timbre-Buenas noches señores, joven, sean muy bienvenidos a la Mansión Clishurami.

Hizashi:- Gracias Harumi, no seas tan cortés.

Hiashi:- Buenas noches, esperamos pasar una agradable velada- decía esto ya que conocía a Makira y sus arranques de rebeldía.

Harumi:- Nosotros también esperamos eso, joven Neji, pase por favor.

Neji:- No se preocupe por la velada, esperamos que todo salga muy bien. Sasuke y yo estamos encantados de formalizar algo con esta familia… _mentira_… así que supongo que todo estará bien.

Orochimaru:- Tus palabras son muy sensatas, ahora veo por qué Lishi y tú se llevarán de maravilla.

Neji:- Supongo que sí.

Orochimaru:- Oh, Fugaku y Mikoto, no se queden afuera pasen, pasen. Sasuke, veo que has crecido bastante estos años.

Fugaku:- Orochimaru, tú siempre admirando a mi hijo-decía esto con un tono de autosuficiencia.

Sasuke:-_Por lo menos el se da cuenta de que existo y me admira, no como tú-_mirando al hombre de cabellos largos- Hola, hmp, si crecí, como todos los de mi edad.

Mikoto:- Sasuke, ¿qué te dije sobre ese monosílabo?-dijo un poco enfadada.

Sasuke:- Lo siento mamá, ya no lo volveré a hacer.

Mikoto:- Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa dulce y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pareja dispareja que tenía en frente prosiguió- por cierto me muero por conocer de una vez a las chicas.

Harumi:- Ya no deben tardar en… oh miren, ahí vienen.

Los chicos quedaron perplejos ante lo que veían, una chica dulce de cabellos azulados y una completamente diferente a la anterior con aires de rebeldía y mirada indiferente.

Harumi:- Esta es mi hija Lishi- poniéndola en frente de Neji-y él, hija mía, es tu prometido, Neji Hyuga.

La chica lo examinó de pies a cabeza, era apuesto no lo negaba, un poco pálido y su cabello era sedoso y largo, todo un ser de la nobleza, pero… (Siempre existe un pero) sus ojos inconscientemente se desviaban hacia el muchacho Uchiha que también la contemplaba de reojo.

Neji, por otro lado, no dejaba de observar a la rebelde Makira, no sabía por qué, pero le llamaba demasiado la atención, hasta que…

Makira:- Buenas noches señores-decía con un deje de arrogancia- es un placer conocerlos.

Neji:- _La falsedad yace en sus ojos…_-pensaba, pero contestó- Hola buenas noches, ¿tú eres?

Orochimaru, interrumpiéndola:-Ella es mi hija Makira, querida-dirigiéndose a la chica, ésta solo lo miró indiferente- él es Sasuke Uchiha, tu futuro esposo.

Makira:- Ah, hola.-levantando la mano como señal de sañudo.

Sasuke:-Hmp, hola…-con la misma indiferencia.

Neji:-_Son igualitos._

Makira:- Bueno las presentaciones ya están hechas, por qué mejor no pasamos a cenar ya.-con una fingida cortesía.

O-o-o-en el comedor-o-o-o

Los chicos no dejaban de mirarlas, Lishi inconscientemente se sonrojaba, no porque le molestaban que la miren, si no, porque sentía vergüenza ajena de su hermanastra, que por ahora, se estaba esforzando por no ser como siempre era, pero, no era suficiente.

Makira:- Y bueno, como les decía, me raspé la rodilla y Harumi trató de curarme, obviamente el agua oxigenada no ayudó, ya que me dolió peor, y la infección fue tan grande que mi padre decidió llevarme al hospital, vi como cocían mi rodilla, cada puntada, una más asquerosa que la otra y…

Harumi:-Makira ya basta, a nadie le interesa tu historia, estás asqueando a los invitados y…

Mikoto:- ¿Y después qué? Vamos prosigue, recuerdo que Sasuke se hizo lo mismo, creo que fue… a ver…-poniendo un dedo como muestra de que estaba pensando- ah sí, fue cuando tenía 8 años, tenías que verlo, tan tierno mi bebé.

Sasuke:- Mamá, ya para.

Fugaku:-Solo a ti nomás te interesaría un relato de esa magnitud, Mikoto.

Mikoto:- Oye, pero que tiene de malo…-y así siguieron discutiendo mientras los demás seguían con la cena.

Makira:-¿Ves? Amargada, a alguien si le interesa mí historia.

Harumi:- Atente a las consecuencias niñata.

Makira:-"atente a las consecuencias niñata"-imitando, un tanto distorsionada, la voz de Harumi- si claro, como no…jajaja.

Orochimaru:- Ustedes dos, ya termínenla.

Hiashi:- Oye niña-dirigiéndose a Makira, ésta lo miró con el ceño fruncido ya que no le gustaba que la llamen niña-¿Makira no? Respóndeme ¿Por qué llamas a Harumi por su nombre y no Madre o algo por el estilo?

Todos quedaron confundidos, ellos ya sabían que Harumi no era madre de Makira, pero también querían saber, después de tantos años, por qué la chica aún seguía llamándola por su nombre, claro, todos excepto Sasuke y Neji.

La chica lo miró y con una cara maléfica le contestó:-Simple, porque ella no se merece que Yo la llame madre.

Hiashi:-Pero ¿Por qué?

Makira, ahora un poco enfadada:- ¿Usted es policía o algo? No le diré nada que no quiera.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, nadie, absolutamente nadie, nunca le había respondido así a Hiashi.

Sasuke solo sonrió, su prometida no era, después de todo, una niña tonta como él la consideraba. Neji en cambio, se molestó y se juró a sí mismo que nunca estaría con alguien así.

Hiashi:- Valla, tienes un carácter bastante fuerte ¿Acaso te molestaron mis preguntas? Ni que fuera tan grave que le digas madre a Harumi.

Makira estaba al borde del colapso, no soportaba hablar de ese tema, después de todo ella no odiaba a Harumi, solo que, sentía que si la llamaba así estaría olvidando a su madre o reemplazando ese lugar que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Makira:- Usted no entiende… -decía en un casi susurro, Neji pudo notar la tristeza en esos ojos tan extraños de la chica- Nadie lo entiende.

Hiashi:- Pues explícanos, para que podamos entender.

Hizashi, haciendo caso a las señas de su hijo- Hermano ya basta, detente, hasta aquí no más.

Hiashi:- Pero que nos diga, que caso tiene si no…-siendo abruptamente interrumpido.

Sasuke:- Vasta! Si no quiere decírselo no tiene por qué obligarla-mirando a la chica, la cual le observaba muy sorprendida al igual que todos- Vamos, vámonos de aquí-le ofreció la mano, ésta lo siguió- Neji, toma a Lishi y vámonos, las traeremos luego, nos iremos a una fiesta, después de todo nos dijeron que las lleváramos a algún lado ¿o no?

Orochimaru:- Si claro que vallan, no tengo ningún problema.

Éstas aceptaron y siguieron a los chicos.

Una vez en el auto de ambos, emprendiendo el viaje hacia la fiesta…

O-o-o-En el de Sasuke-o-o-o

Makira:-¿Acaso debería darte las gracias?-preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara de medio lado.

Sasuke:-Sólo si tú quieres-le contestó con la misma sonrisa.

Makira:-Okey-le dijo mirando al frente- Vamos dime qué quieres-volviéndolo a mirar- ¿Quieres saber su teléfono o quieres una cita con ella? Eh… ¿Qué quieres saber de Lishi?

El chico la miró sorprendido, ésta solo lo miraba como ya sabiendo del mundo.

Sasuke:- Pero cómo rayos…

Makira:- jajaja ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? Que no te impresione tanto, he aprendido a leer los ojos mejor que nadie.

Sasuke:-Hmp… como digas… no pido nada cuando hago algo que es por mi cuenta nada más, no te voy a cobrar algo que no me debes-le dijo mirándola, como si esperase la respuesta más inteligente del mundo por parte de la chica, pero ésta solo…

Makira:-Ok, como digas.

Sasuke solo la miró, y siguió conduciendo el auto con la mirada al frente.

O-o-o- En el de Neji-o-o-o

Neji:- jajaja no pensé que eras tan graciosa, creí que el perfil de seriedad combinaba perfecto contigo.

Lishi:- Pues a mí aún más me sorprende que no seas un cubito de hielo.

Neji:- Eres la primera persona con la cual no lo soy-sonrojándose.

Lishi:-¿De enserio?-le dijo algo sorprendida.

Neji:-Así es-dijo mirándola y acercándose peligrosamente para besarla.

Lishi:-Neji cuidado!-gritó antes de estrellarse contra el auto del Uchiha que había frenado de golpe.

Neji:- ¿Pero qué demonios le sucede?-dijo un poco molesto.

Lishi:-Nada, simplemente es semáforo en rojo.

Pero más roja estaba la cara de Neji, que de no ser por la noche la preocupación de Lishi por casi estrellarse lo habría notado y eso sería vergonzoso para el Hyuga.

Lishi:-Listo, verde. Puedes avanzar.

Neji:-Claro.

Lishi:-¿Qué te sucede? Estás rojo.-decía sin preocupación, no era tonta, se daba cuenta de todo.

Neji:-No me pasa nada-aún con la mirada al frente y el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

Lishi:-Genial, ya te transformaste en el cubito de hielo por miedo a perder lo poco de orgullo por tratar de…-fue interrumpida por el mismo con un beso que la dejó muda, este se volvió a su asiento y con una sonrisa de medio lado siguió su camino y la chica terminó de decir su frase un poco sonrojada, tanto por la impresión y la sorpresa de dicha acción del chico-…besarme.

O-o-o-en el auto del Uchiha-o-o-o-o

Sasuke, muy enfadado:-Maldito Hyuga-golpeando fuertemente el volante mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Makira:-jajaja deberías ver tu cara ¿no te gusta perder cierto?

Sasuke:-Hmp…

Makira:- Es un sí. Muy impresionante.

Sasuke:-¿Qué cosa?

Makira:- No llevamos ni 5 horas de conocernos y parece que ya lo hiciera de toda la vida-con voz irónica.

Sasuke:-Hmp… tal vez.

Makira:- Oye… ¿Qué tiene Lishi de especial que no tenga yo?

Sasuke:-Simple…-dijo mirándola, ésta le prestó atención- ella tiene Clase.

La chica lo miró divertida, el chico se sorprendió, lo primer que esperaba era un reproche o algo pero no, solo recibió…

Makira:-Si, tienes razón, jajaja.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, y al mismo tiempo pensaban…_ conociéndonos mutuamente._

O-o-o- ya en la fiesta-o-o-o

Neji y Lishi se encontraban muy divertidos, en cambio el Uchiha y Makira querían salirse de ahí. Las fiestas de Ino solían ser grandiosas, pero por alguna razón él no le veía el sentido. ¿Acaso lo perturbaba la idea de estar "comprometido" con alguien?

Sasuke:- Oye…-fue interrumpido.

Karin:- Sasuke-kun… no sabía que vendrías, o si no me hubiera puesto sexy para ti-decía con un tono sensual.

Makira no podía creerlo, su "prometido" era todo un galán, y más aún el papagayo que tenía en frente, si ella no tenía clase definitivamente a esa tipa le faltaba mucho más que dignidad, pensando en esto, sin querer una risilla se escapó de sus labios lo cual provocó el enojo de la peliroja que estaba en frente.

Karin:-¿De qué te ríes rata deformada?

Makira:-Wau, es más que obvio que pues de ti mujerzuela barata.

Karin:-¿Me llamaste mujerzuela?

Makira:- y Barata no lo olvides.

Karin:-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?

Makira:-jajjajajajaja-se reía en su cara- es como estar discutiendo con una pared mal vestida.

Karin:-Imbécil-haciendo un puchero dijo- Sasuke dile algo.

Sasuke miró a la pelinegra ésta solo esperaba una respuesta o un reproche, pero…

Sasuke:- Algo.

Makira:-jajajajajajajjajajaja-estalló en risas.

Karin salió corriendo, no podía ser más humillada, pero su depresión se terminó cuando se encontró a Suijetsu no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Makira:- Wau, no le duró mucho…jajaja ¿quién era esa he?

Sasuke:- Mira está tratando de darme celos… oh ella es una de mis tantas admiradoras, de seguro sabía que vendría o si no esa ropa hubiera estado más al descubierto.

Makira:- Espero no dejar a Lishi en manos equivocadas.

Sasuke:-De todas formas con la que me voy a casar es contigo ¿no?

Makira:- Eso no es del todo cierto, ya que pienso ayudarte con Lishi y escaparme de esto, hablando de escapar, ¿podemos irnos?

Sasuke:-Claro.

Al levantarse se dieron cuenta de algo, Neji no estaba en todos sus cabales y Lishi estaba furiosa.

Makira:- Llévatela a Lishi, yo me encargo del Hyuga.

Sasuke:- Hmp.

Maravillosa noche eh-decía mientras manejaba el auto- ni siquiera quiero pensar en esos dos en estos momentos-dando un largo suspiro- mañana… primer día de clases, que molesto.

- o-o-o

Hasta aquí el primer cap. 11 pág. 3.012 palabras… me inspiré U.u espero os halla gustado (ah porqué escribía así O.o) jajajjajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos ^_^, perdón por el primer capítulo… UnU era la primera vez que subía un fic en mi vida… ¬¬ bueno, por si no entendieron, Lishi, Makira y Harumi, son personajes inventados… ^_^ luego más adelante aparecerán más, como una tal Kitsuki que ocupará el corazón de nuestro rubio favorito. **_

_**: 3 mi objetivo es que ustedes se sientan identificados con mis amados personajes… **____** ustedes pueden ser quien quieran, yo siempre buscaba fics así, y como no soy la única decidí publicar mi primera obra… es como un: Naruto y yo… nada más que a los/las personajes les puse nombre… **_

_Nota: la letra de la canción la inventé yo así que… no creo que sea la gran cosa pero bueh. Y este capítulo es más cortito que el anterior._

**Sin más que decir… al fic.**

_Para que entiendan—_

()notas mías

_Hdfgdjhgbdskb: pensamientos_ de los personajes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o cambio de escena

/Flash Back/

.

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y cambios, la melodía de un pasado.**

**POV Makira**

Hoy comienza un nuevo día, estaba soleado, nada desagradable. Yo preferiría un día nublado y sin sol. Soy un poco rara, mi mundo era muy diferente hasta que Lishi se topó conmigo. No es que la odie, todo lo contrario, la amo. Es mi hermana aunque no tengamos la misma sangre. Todos dicen que soy rebelde y todo lo demás, no lo niego, lo soy. Pero si no me conocen ¿Por qué se atreven a juzgarme? No es que me moleste solo… A quien quiero engañar, por supuesto que me molesta. Y más cundo me acusan de algo que yo no hice.

/FLASH BACK/

Me encontraba con Neji fuera de la distinguida "Mansión Hyuga".

-Ash… que pesado eres-decía esto mientras jalaba el cuerpo de éste sobre mí, colocando un brazo de él por detrás de mi cuello.

- Adale Lissshi… name un besito… hip!-trataba de besarme confundiéndome con mi hermana.

- Ya basta Imbécil… Yo no soy…-fui interrumpida por unos gritos que provenían de la puerta principal.

- Neji-nisan! ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¿Yo? No…-interrumpida… otra vez, pero ahora por la persona que menos esperaba ver. Hiashi Hyuga.

- Lo mismo me pregunto ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Hmp…-genial, habían pasado solo 6 horas mínimo de haberme conocido y ya se me había pegado el monosílabo del Tonto Sasuke- en todo caso yo no le hice nada, fue el alcohol, si dicen ser una familia "wau muy respetable"-dije en un tono de sarcasmo- debería alejar a sus miembros más jóvenes del alcohol. Soy demasiado amable, si hubiera sido otra lo hubiera dejado en quién sabe dónde, sea más agradecido.

El Hyuga mayor solo me miraba serio, hasta que dijo:- Hinata, llévate a tu primo a su habitación-_Hinata, pensé_- en cuanto a ti vete-solo di la vuelta para luego volver y entregarle las llaves del auto de Neji, a lo que este siguió-¿Qué haces? Llévatelo.

- Tengo dos piernas que me sirven de maravilla, así que no se preocupe por mí, estoy acostumbrada a caminar y no que un chofer con sueldo me lleve en un lujoso auto Señor Hyuga-le dije marchándome.

-_Se nota que tiene tu carácter… Anuki._

Me dirigí hacia mi casa, unas cuadras antes de llegar, me encontré con un grupo de raperos en una esquina, me detuve a escucharlos, eran buenos. Uno de ellos, un pelirrojo de ojos color aguamarina, me miró y empezó a rapear dedicándome cada estrofa, no recuerdo muy bien lo que decía solo sabía que en sus ojos había dolor y un vacío incontrolable, el rap no es mi tipo de ritmo, pero definitivamente ese me gustaba. Luego miré a mí alrededor y me encontré con las fulminantes ojos de las admiradoras de los chicos, fue cuando comprendí que debía irme. Le dirigí una última mirada al chico y me marché.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que Lishi me estaba esperando afuera junto con Sasuke, el cual estaba como siempre. Al irse éste decidimos entrar, de seguro nuestros padres nos regañarían pero no estábamos para reproches. Nos sorprendimos a no encontrar a nadie, entonces nos fuimos a dormir.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Reí, al recordar la noche pasada, lo furiosa que se puso Lishi y todo eso, lo mal que el señor Hiashi me trató, la verdad aún no comprendía el comportamiento de ese hombre ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Acaso me odiaba de verdad? Entré al baño para ducharme, mientras el agua caía, no pude evitar pensar en ese chico, el pelirrojo que cantaba rap. Me parecía haberlo visto antes, pero era ridículo, yo nunca había venido a Japón. Desde pequeña me crié en Canadá, vivía junto a mis padres, al morir mi madre nos mudamos aquí, y fue entonces que conocí a Harumi, la cual desde un principio no me calló nada bien, pero luego mi padre se enamoró, cumpliendo así la última voluntad de mi madre para con él. Ella le había dicho que luego de dos años de su muerte él se vuelva a casar, mi padre se negó rotundamente y le dijo que luego d 20 o quizás más se volvería a enamorar, pero ella se enfadó y le dijo 10 él le respondió 15 y así hasta que quedaron en que 5 años después él cumpliera esa petición y ¿Cómo se lo iba a negar? Después de todo ella lo hacía por la felicidad de mi padre. A mí me dijo que no mire a esa mujer que mi padre elija como enemiga si no como una enviada por ella para él, tal vez nunca llegue a verla como una madre pero que trate en lo posible de ser su amiga y amable con ella-_madre, te he fallado_-pensaba. Definitivamente Harumi no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo.

-Makira apúrate- se escuchaba la voz de Lishi afuera-no te gastes todo el agua del planeta.

Vamos, después de todo se trataba de la madre de mi casi hermana, definitivamente le daría una oportunidad a esa mujer, única por cierto ya que fue la primera y la última, no existió otra mujer aparte de ella en la vida de mi padre luego de la muerte de mi madre.

-Makira ¿Es enserio? De seguro estás jugando conmigo, si no sales en 10 segundos entraré…

Lishi no se merecía- 10… 9…- que yo tratase así- 8… 7… 6…- a la mujer que la trajo al mundo- 5… 4….- después de todo se lo agradezco y además…- 3… 2… (Dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño)- ella fue la enviada por mi madre después de 5 años de su muerte- 1... Voy a entrar.

**Fin POV Makira**

La puerta de dicho baño se abrió al mismo tiempo que Lishi tomó del picaporte.

-Hay ¿Pero qué crees que haces amargada?-decía Makira algo burlona.

-¿Qué? Amargada tus calzones- decía la ojicielo enfadada.

-jaja ¿Calzones? Ya enserio ¿Es lo único que se te ocurrió?- decía un tanto arrogante.

-No tengo ganas de pensar ¿Qué hacías allí dentro? Por poco y nos quedamos sin agua toda la semana-seguía reprochándole amenazándola con… ¿Un cepillo de dientes?

-Hay pero que exagerada, ni que hubiera tardado tanto-decía sin preocupación.

-¿Qué no tardaste tanto? Eres una…- se quedó callada tratando de inventar un insulto, ya que no era muy buena insultando a la gente, pero se le ocurrió algo mordaz, y que de seguro la enfadaría.

-¿Una qué Lishi?-decía impaciente la otra chica en cuestión.

-Nada, solo digo que tu pelo seco estuvo a punto de absorber todo el agua dulce de la ciudad.

-_Uy… un golpe bajo para cualquier chica… ¿pero qué crees? Anoche humillé a una cualquiera, yo no soy como ellas… _jajaja ¿Mi pelo seco?-decía Makira formando un puchero infantil exageradamente- Y bueh… por lo menos aún no ha muerto, mira-mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-_Maldita sea… olvidé que estoy hablando con la chica menos femenina del planeta_-pensaba Lishi- ¿No sirvió mi insulto verdad?-decía poniendo una sonrisa triste, de veras no era buena insultando.

-¿De qué hablas? Ese insulto se merece las cinco estrellas, me encantó, pero no funciona conmigo, te servirá con las "Pinkis" (así es como yo les digo a las chicas lindas pero prácticamente huecas O.o) ahora qué comencemos la secundaria-decía levantando su dedo pulgar sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Ni que fuera a insultar a esas muñecas de plástico-Makira solo se largó a reír- pero… ¿Por qué, crees que me molestarían?

-Por supuesto, son unas envidiosas- Lishi la observaba con duda- jeje no soportarían que alguien tan hermosa como tú con un cabello que es para morirse les robe popularidad.

-¿P-Pero qué dices?-decía con un leve sonrojo- Gracias.

-Sabes que estaré ahí para cuidarte ¿no?

-Por supuesto, y yo para defenderte.

-Exacto.

Ambas se abrazaron, de veras no duraban ni 5 minutos peleadas, se querían demasiado. Una era la felicidad de la otra, y así el vacío de ambas se llenaba con ese amor fraterno que se sentían.

-Oye por cierto…-empezó a decir Lishi- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste que Sasuke me trajera anoche? Se supone que él es TÚ prometido, además ¿Por qué te llevaste a Neji? Más que nadie sabías que tendrías que volver caminando después.

-WOW- decía Makira agarrándose la cabeza como si ésta fuera a explotar- Demasiadas preguntas, muchas explicaciones, Loading, loading cerebro.

-Makira, deja de jugar y contesta.

-Y bueno, a ver…-comenzó a decir- Le dije a Sasuke que te lleve porque, como bien ya lo dijiste, yo sabía que si lo llevaba a Neji tendría que volver caminando y quería relajarme un poco respirando el aire de la ciudad un rato. Si, ya sé que es mi prometido, pero él se ha interesado en ti, y el Hyuga también.

-¿Qué qué?-decía algo incrédula.

-Sip… así como lo oyes.

-Es ridículo, de Sasuke no estoy segura pero de Neji estoy convencida que no siente nada por mí a pesar de que se sonrojó y me besó y…

-¿Qué te izo qué?- ahora era ella la sorprendida.

-Me besó… pero luego e la fiesta pasaron un montón de cosas y no quiero hablar de eso.

-Vamos, ándale, cuenta…-quedó pensando mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza- por fis- siguió negando-_ya sé cómo hacerte hablar…_ está bien, yo que pensaba contarte sobre ese chico pelirrojo que conocí mientras venía caminando.

-¿Qué chico pelirrojo?-decía intrigada.

-_je~ je~ funcionó…_no, ahora que no me quieres contar no te diré nada.

-Ash… está bien… lo que pasó fue que-Makira la miraba con triunfo, Lishi era fácil de persuadirse por ella, uno de sus tantos defectos al igual que ella- estábamos sentados hablando de lo más bien hasta que de repente su sonrisa se borró en cuanto miró hacia la pista. Allí se encontraba una chica, muy adorable por cierto, bailando con un chico un tanto extraño. Ésta se acercó hacia nosotros y una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en los labios de Neji. Nos saludaron, los saludamos y luego se marcharon muy juntitos, por lo visto eran pareja. Le pregunté a Neji que le pasaba y me contó que esa chica fue su novia, y que gracias a mí, bueno en realidad a este dicho compromiso arreglado, él la tuvo que dejar y ella ni siquiera se inmutó por el suceso, al parecer nunca lo amó y él sí. Y Bueno, al fin y al cabo tras copas y copas de alcohol se emborrachó y ya sabes el resto.

-Wau ¿Y te dio cómo se llamaba la chica?

-Ella creo que era Tenten y el chico Kankuro. Pobre se deprimió mucho.

- me da pena-dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, pero a los dos segundos- bueno con respecto al pelirrojo ese, no se fue muy extraño. Venía caminando cuando me topé con un montoncito de gente en esa esquina, allí escuché la música y vi como rapeaban…-antes de seguir fue interrumpida por Lishi.

-Pero Makira…. A ti no te gusta el rap.

Ésta solo la miró enfadada por haberla interrumpido- Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que ese chico me llamó la atención. Apenas y pude llegar hasta estar en primera fila por así decirlo, estaba lleno de fans pero de seguro era por su belleza y no por la música y sus letras, él me miró y se acercó a mí. Increíblemente me encantó la letra, se ve que me la dedicó pero me dejó algo desconcertada. En fin, me di vuelta y me fui de allí, él solo me observó mientras me iba. No lo vi obviamente, pero podía sentir su mirada en mi nuca y más, me lo confirmó cuando dejó de cantar al no verme más. No iba a volver a verlo, de eso estaba segura.

Lishi la miraba embobada, su hermanita tuvo una excelente noche a comparación de la suya, pero eso no la mortificó.

-Oye ¿y cuál era la letra de la canción? cántala plis.

-Sabes que el rap no se me da.

-Ándale, por fis.

-Está bien, creo que iba algo así- Imitando la voz del chico o tratando de imitar la tonada del rapero comenzó a cantar…

_Tus ojos me vieron cuando nadie más lo izo_

_Cuando todos me querían ver tirado en el piso_

_Ellos me deseaban infelicidad pero no conocían mi realidad_

_Toda la que yo tuve que soportar_

_Que yo vivía triste hasta que en mi vida apareciste_

_Te amé, no por aparecerte si no por tu luz incandescente_

_Ahora no me reconoces, pero sé que pensarás en mí_

_Sé que ahora te fijarás en mí_

_Tu vida es un triste pasado pero puedo hacer que el futuro sea de tu agrado_

_Así como cambiaste mi vida aquél día_

_Yo quiero ser ahora la luz que te ilumina…_

-Bueno así más o menos era la canción-decía con una mueca de que ya no se acordaba más.

-Es hermosa pero ¿Por qué te dijo que ahora no lo reconoces?

-Ni idea, pero no se equivocó ¿viste?

-¿En qué no se equivocó?

-En que ahora que lo vi, no dejaría de pensar en él.

-Tienes razón.

En tanto que hablaban, Harumi entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días- decía la amble y hermosa mujer.

-Hola má-dijo Lishi.

-Buenos días Harumi ¿Cómo estás hoy?-dijo Makira con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

Ambas ojicielo se le quedaron viendo como extrañadas por el comportamiento extraño de la muchacha.

-Bu-Buenos días Makira, To-todo muy bien… ¿Y tú?-dijo algo dudosa.

-Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar-volvió a contestar muy amable.

-_¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? Esta no es la chica con la cuál discuto todos los días, me la han cambiado…_ ya basta ¿quién eres tú? No eres la chica con la que peleo todos los días ¿Dónde se la llevaron a la hija de mi esposo eh? Habla maldita sea-mientras le apuntaba con una… ¿Espumadera?

-Está bien mandona, si tanto quieres pelear lo haremos entonces-cambiando su semblante cálido y acogedor a uno serio y escalofriante.

-Ups, si eres la verdadera Makira… Perdona ¿Si? No quiero pelear-esperando una mordaz respuesta.

-No te preocupes Harumi-dijo volviendo a tener esa sonrisa.

-_Mmm… ¿Qué le estará pasando a mi hermanita? De todas formas me alegra que ya no insulte a mi madre._

-Lishi ¿Quieres que te peine?-preguntó Harumi a su hija que se encontraba debatiendo con su cabello.

-Si ma, por favor-dijo un tanto suplicante Lishi.

-Está bien hijita-sentándose en la cama detrás de la misma.

Una vez que terminó de peinar a Lishi en dos colitas bajas y un flequillo bien acomodado se dispuso a irse pero alguien le tomó del brazo deteniéndola, se sorprendió mucho ver de quien se trataba.

-Makira ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo enternecida por el sonrojo que provocó en la chica.

-Etto… Pues… Yo… ayshh… ¿Quería saber si me querrías ayudar con mi cabello? Lo que pasa es que no sé como acomodarlo ni nada ¿me ayudas?-Madre e hija se le quedaron viendo, Makira no dejaba que nadie le toque su preciado cabello, solo les dejaba a Orochimaru y Anuki, pero ahora, la elegía a ella-Por favor, Harumi.

-Claro, siéntate-le dijo mientras la chica se sentaba dándole la espalda al espejo.

Al cabo de unos minutos acabó-Listo, te ves hermosa ya que resalta tu rostro y todo.

Makira llevaba una coleta alta muy acorde al uniforme de la secundaria.

-Bueno chicas apresúrense a bajar a desayunar que se les hace tarde para ir a su primer día de clases- cerrando ya la puerta se detuvo y abriéndola preguntó-Makira, por cierto ¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud conmigo?

-A mi madre-le respondió, cosa que dejó muy confusa a Harumi-por cierto, gracias.

-¿Por el peinado? No hay de qué, ya que siempre me gustó la peluquería y…-fue interrumpida por la chica.

-No, Harumi, gracias por todo, no preguntes solo… acepta las gracias y mis perdones por haberte tratado, durante estos años, como lo hice.

-No es nada, y acepto tus disculpas-cerró la puerta, una vez afuera, en casi un susurro dijo-Hay amiga, tu hija es un tanto extraña.

-Rebelde y hermosa también-dijo una voz detrás de ella, una voz a la cual pertenecía a ese hombre dueño de sus sueños-Mi querida Harumi.

-Orochimaru… _Gracias por esta felicidad… Anuki._

/En algún punto de la ciudad/

-_Estas aquí, en Japón, mi dulce musa- _pensaba un pelirrojo mientras observaba una foto que tenía en sus manos-_como no reconocerte con esos ojos que tienes, hermosos y bellos que tanto quise volver a ver… Makira-chan… esta vez no te dejaré ir._

_**Se ha terminado el segundo capítulo, oh shi… tal vez los haga así de cortos... ¿Qué opinan? Luego me dicen…jej cuando comienzan las clases? Que sucederá? Todo en el siguiente capítulo ^_^ **_

_**Dejen Review!**_

_**Saludos desde Argentina!**_

_**By: Makira.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaaa… he vuelto *u* bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Me alegra que lo sigan leyendo. Esta historia retumba en mi cerebro más que cualquier cosa. Ya tengo más o menos armada la historia de cómo va a ser y eso, bueno, es larga… aún no sé cuantos capítulos, pero este es sólo el principio. **_

_**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Lishi, Makira, Harumi y Anuki, los demás le pertenecen al extraordinario Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Para que entiendan—_

()notas mías

_Hdfgdjhgbdskb: pensamientos_ de los personajes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o cambio de escena

/Flash Back/

**Capítulo 3: Comienzo de clases, reencuentro.**

**-¡**Apúrate! Que no tenemos tiempo-decía Lishi atragantándose con una tostada.

-No… me hables… que quiero terminar… esto de una vez-decía Makira mientras comía a zancadas su plato de cereal.

-Chicas, ya me voy… ahí les dejo el auto, Harumi y yo iremos a una cena de negocios esta noche, así que cuando salgan del Colegio no vengan a aburrirse a casa y salgan con Sasuke y Neji, tienen que asistir a una cena muy importante con ellos, claro cada una con el que corresponde ¿De acuerdo?-decía Orochimaru antes de irse con Harumi, quien permanecía callada.

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambas.

-_Podré hablar con Neji sobre lo sucedido anoche-_pensaba la ojicielo.

-_¿Cena?... con ese, no lo creo, prefiero aburrirme en casa-_Pensaba la otra.

Ambos se fueron, Lishi y Makira subían al auto dirigiéndose a la secundaria.

O-o-En la Secundaria Senju Hig-o-o (así le puse el nombre, ¿Original no? Ya se imaginan a la directora)

-No lo puedo creer Neji, creí que ya habías superado lo de Tenten, te ves ridículo, en serio-decía un chico de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, el cual portaba uno de los apellidos más importantes de toda la región- por lo menos tu borrachera me permitió acercarme a Lishi, aunque prácticamente estaba demasiado furiosa.

-Ya Sasuke, pareces mi padre y mi tío juntos-reaccionando de repente por lo que dijo Sasuke- Espera ¿Acercarte dices?

-Aham, yo la llevé a su casa y Makira te llevó a ti-dijo con un tono de burla y haciendo toda clase de gestos.

-¿Qué, Makira me llevó?-dijo muy sorprendido.

De pronto un pelirrojo acababa de llegar, pero logró escuchar lo suficiente, más aún el nombre de la persona en cuestión.

-Hola chicos ¿De qué conquista están hablando ahora?-preguntaba un peligris que también acababa de entrar.

-Suijetsu, hola…-decía un desvelado Neji-¿Qué hay?

-No se trata de ninguna conquista-dijo un poco molesto el azabache- se trata de mi futura esposa.

El pelirrojo, que ya se encontraba en su asiento atrás en el fondo del aula, pudo escuchar lo que el Uchiha decía, no lo podía creer ¿Acaso dijo "mi futura esposa"? Makira ¿su futura esposa?

-Imposible…-dijo sin querer aún impactado, pero no tan audible como para que el Hyuga y Sasuke lo escucharan.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Achus!

-Oye… ¿Te resfriaste anoche?

-No, no te preocupes debe ser una alergia-decía Makira.

-Bueno, como sea… recuerda, no debes hacer ningún compromiso para esta tarde, debemos salir con…-en un suspiro- Neji y Sasuke.

-Lo dices con tal fastidio hermanita.-decía la pelinegra con burla.

-Ya cállate, y bajemos del auto que se nos hace tarde.

-Hmp… cómo digas.

-Valla, se te pegó el lenguaje de tu "prometido" Makira-chan.

-Já ¿Ahora te burlas tú?

-Por supuesto-contestó burlona.

-Hash… ya calla, bajemos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya Sasuke, ni que te fuera a importar esa marginal-decía Neji burlándose.

-Hmp… Marginal… ni siquiera alguien así se hubiera hecho cargo de ti… amargado-dijo el pelinegro con la típica sonrisa de lado.

-Imbécil ¿A quién le dices amargado, tú don Juan de pacotilla?-ya un poco molesto.

-¿Don Juan? No te metas conmigo Neji, yo no fui el que empezó y además…-fue interrumpido cuando vio entrar al grupito de Naruto y sus amigos al aula, entonces dijo- Valla, el grupo de retrasados nos honran con su presencia.

-Valla y el Teme de Sasuke nos hace una presentación, ya que nos tiene tanta envidia que no puede estar sin nombrarnos-contestaba triunfante el rubio.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Idiota.

-Tarado.

-Voy a matarte pelos de mayonesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices Cubito de hielo?

-Te voy a…

De repente una mano, bastante adulta, paró en seco el golpe que el azabache le iba a dar a Naruto.

-Detente ahí muchachito ¿No empiezan las clases aún y ya estás comenzando un pleito?

-Hmp… Jiraiya, no te metas en donde no te incumbe.

-Mocoso no deberías hablarme así-apretando más fuerte la muñeca del pelinegro- no querrás volver con una muñeca rota a tu casa ¿o sí?

Sasuke solo lo miraba con terror, el viejo podía intimidar cuando quería.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Así que ustedes son las Hijas de Orochimaru y Harumi? Valla, valla-decía una rubia mientras apoyaba sus codos en su escritorio entrelazando sus manos, las cuales solo dejaban a la vista sus penetrantes ojos color miel.

-Así es, nada más que yo soy Hija de Harumi y ella la de Orochimaru-decía Lishi.

-Claro, eso es lo que dije. Makira ¿Cómo has estado?-ahora mirando a la mencionada.

-Pues muy bien Tsunade ¿y tú?-hablaba con toda confianza, cosa que sorprendió a la ojicielo.

-¿Ya se conocían? ¿Me perdí de algo? Me siento como una completa tonta-decía Lishi mientras pasaba su mano sobre su frente.

-Claro, Orochimaru es cómo mi hermano, al igual que su maestro Jiraiya.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no Lishi?

-Demasiado pequeño.

-Bueno, vallan a su clase, Shizune las acompañará.

-Okii-dijo Makira marchándose.

-Adiós-se despidió cortésmente Lishi.

-Chau chicas, buena suerte en su primer día de clases-las chicas solo la miraron con una sonrisa y se marcharon-_Son idénticas a sus madres, Anuki y Harumi, si tan solo sus hijas supieran que ustedes siempre fueron amigas._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-En cuanto a ti Naruto, ya vas a ver cuando Minato se entere-decía el peliblanco.

-¿Eh? No viejo, no se lo digas.

-Ahora por decirme viejo, de castigo vas y te paras al lado de Sasuke.

-Pero que… hash... lo haré.

-Bueno empecemos con la clase, veamos, el tema de hoy es… oh esperen, señorita Shizune que tiene para nosotros.

-Unas alumnas nuevas que empiezan recién este año.

-Oh ya veo, pues adelante.

-Me la vas a pagar Uzuratonkachi-decía el azabache dirigiéndose a Naruto en un susurro.

El rubio iba a contestarle, pero lo que vio en la entrada del aula lo dejó impactado, no lo podía creer ¿Acaso ella estaba ahí, su amiga junto a su hermana, estaban allí, en la misma secundaria?

- Lishi-chan! ¿Realmente eres tú?-decía muy feliz mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Naruto-kun! Qué alegría verte-dijo ésta abrazándolo-ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Siempre he querido volver a verte-decía abrazándola como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Makira solo los miraba con una sonrisa. Ya casi no recordaba a su hermanita actuar de esa forma tan cariñosa, haberse encontrado con su amigo más preciado fue lo mejor. Además ella se ponía feliz ya que sabía que Naruto era una excelente persona y tal vez una buena influencia para que Lishi dejara de ser tan tímida, solo tal vez. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando sus ojos amarillos se toparon con los negros de "su prometido" y más por la reacción de éste y Neji ante tal acción provocada por la ojicielo.

-Suelta a Lishi en este instante - decía, no mejor dicho, gritaba Neji.

- Pero yo…

-Él no me va a soltar, no porque no quiera, sino porque yo no lo suelto a él-decía la muchacha en cuestión.

-Cómo te quedó el ojo Hyuga-decía un tanto pícaro el rubio.

-Ya basta-dijo por fin Jiraiya- Naruto, por favor no peleen. Ya suéltense.

-Listo, ya nos soltamos, sentémonos aquí, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar Naruto-decía Lishi tomando a Makira del brazo llevándosela hacia dónde serían sus lugares indicados por Shizune, quien ya se había marchado.

-Un momento-dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Makira desinteresadamente.

-Tienen que presentarse ante la clase como corresponde.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Makira Clishurami y ella es Lishi Toksun, mi hermana.

-Es un placer formar parte de su clase desde este año-aportaba la ojicielo.

-Bueno, ya pueden sentarse-decía el peliblanco.

-Gracias, vamos Lishi.

-Un momento-dijo el Hyuga de pronto.

-Fuu… ¿Y ahora qué quieres?-dijo la pelinegra haciendo un berrinche.

-Ustedes se deben sentar con nosotros ya que son nuestras prometidas.

-Así es, somos su futuros esposos, por lo tanto ustedes deben permanecer dónde nosotros estemos-decía Sasuke señalándose a sí mismo y al mismo tiempo al castaño.

- Exacto ustedes dijeron FUTUROS-siguió la chica.

- En conclusión, como aún ese futuro no existe, nosotras podemos hacer lo que queramos, ustedes aún no tienen el derecho de decirnos nada, así que si nos disculpan, Makira y yo nos iremos a sentar en donde se nos dé en gana y ustedes no nos pueden decir nada. Punto.-se defendió la ojicielo.

- Exacto.-acató Makira.

Y dicho esto último, se sentaron con los otros ante las miradas de todos por haberles respondido asía a los dos chicos más respetados y populares de dicha secundaria.

- _Hmp… esto no va a quedar así-_pensaba muy molesto el azabache-_ya me vengaré._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, luego en el receso decidieron ir a la cafetería.

-Makira ¿Te das cuenta de que llamas demasiado la atención?-decía un poco molesta Lishi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- decía la chica mirándola dejando su comida un momento.

-¿Por qué Sasuke te miraba de esa forma? Oh y también esas chicas que estaban en el fondo, y también ese pelirrojo que…

-¡Espera! ¿Ese pelirrojo? ¿De quién hablas?

-De aquél pelirrojo- dijo mientras lo señalaba con la mirada para que la muchacha se diera vuelta "disimuladamente".

-¿Cuál?- mientras giraba su cabeza con brusquedad.

-_Definitivamente no entiende el significado de disimuladamente…_-pensaba la ojicielo.

Era completamente cierto, pero de lo que más se dio cuenta era que éste se sonrojó al ser sorprendido, Makira pudo notarlo mejor que nadie ya que no dudó en acercarse a él y hablarle, era más que obvio que él la conocía de algún lado y que ella pudo reconocerlo también, entonces reflexionó y una loquísima idea se le vino a la mente ¿Podría ser este el chico que vio la otra noche en esa esquina mientras cantaba con su grupo de rap? Pero si lo era ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo vio si iban juntos a la misma clase?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Makira se acercó a Gaara, que se encontraba, solo por cierto, en una mesa. Ella necesitaba asegurarse de si es el mismo chico que ella creía.

-Oye ¿Por qué me observas tanto? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres eh?- interrogaba la pelinegra.

-Estem… yo… _¿Pero qué me pasa? Vamos tan solo dile quién eres y ya… _No te observo, Gaara Sabaku No, y no quiero nada-dijo secamente y todo de una vez.

-_Un chico difícil eh, vemos cuanto duras con esa frialdad…_ Valla discúlpame, creí que eras alguien que conocía, perdón-dijo marchándose.

-Espera ¿Dijiste alguien qué conocías?

-Pues claro, no hay muchos pelirrojos en el mundo con un tatuaje en la frente y ojos aguamarina-decía la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Makira… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-dijo con una mirada de melancolía y esperanza.

-_¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Oh claro, estamos en la misma clase, ya veo… _Claro-éste la miró sorprendido ¿Ella lo recordaba? Acaso después de 11 años ¿Ella aún lo mantenía fresco en su memoria? No, y su mera respuesta se lo confirmó-eres el chico que rapeaba el otro día en esa esquina.

-Oh ya veo, si, era yo. Pero luego te desapareciste.-dijo serio y calmado.

-Si… Bueno… Tú pareces conocerme ¿De dónde?

-En realidad yo…

-Oye ¿Qué haces? No hables con uno de ellos, es igual a los otros-decía el azabache muy furioso.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Él es un rarito al igual que el Dobe de Naruto y su grupito de idiotas.

-Oye, más raro eres tú que nunca dejas de insultar-protestaba muy enfadado el pelirrojo.

-¿Insultar yo? Ni que fueras tan importante-decía esto con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-Entonces ya vete y desaparece de mi vista.

-Oblígame-le dijo desafiante.

-¿Quieres ver?-le contestó el pelirrojo de igual manera.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS-dijo Makira ya harta de esa pelea- ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse cómo dos niños? Sasuke, como Lishi ya te lo dijo antes, nosotros tenemos todo el derecho de hablar y relacionarnos con las personas que se nos vengan en gana, así que ya basta, y ni que fuera a hacerme la mejor amiga de Gaara solo por haberle dicho que lo recordaba nada más. Y además, ni que se te ocurra insultar a mis amigos en mí presencia, aunque aún no lo conozca muy bien, ya considero a Naruto uno de mis amigos ¿Entendiste?

-Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas con tu novio, adiós-se despidió el pelirrojo antes de irse por completo.

-Pss… novio… si como no…

-Perdón-dijo el azabache muy secamente, pero antes de irse-Makira, recuerda que tenemos esa cena esta noche.

-Claro-dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida, de verdad no quería asistir.

-Después de clases iremos juntos, oh, casi lo olvido, desde hoy eres oficialmente mi novia, eso te hace mía ¿Comprendes?

-Si… Claro… lo que tú digas… _Tarado._

-Me parece bien…_ niña tonta._

-Chau, me voy con los demás-dijo la pelinegra dándole la espalda dispuesta a irse.

-Si, yo me voy con mis amigos-respondió el azabache, a lo que ambos asintieron y se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

-_Pss… Claro... como no... ¿Yo tuya? Ni muerta… Maldito Imbécil_-pensaba Makira muy furiosa.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara pudo escuchar lo dicho por Sasuke, definitivamente no dejaría que eso pase, Makira era suya y de nadie más.

-_Eres mía… así lo declaré hace 11 años atrás…No dejaré que nadie te toque porque eres_ _ mi dulce musa_-pensaba mientras miraba fijamente a Makira, desde una mesa en el fondo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-_mmm… su mirada no me gusta, es cómo perdida, oscura, no, definitivamente no me gusta para nada_-pensaba Lishi mientras lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

Entre tanto pudo ver cómo Makira se reía a carcajadas con Naruto y sus amigos, que ya se habían convertido en los de ésta también. Lishi siempre podía ser una chica seria y reservada, pero era sociable, tal vez no al grado de su hermana ya que era más prudente, pero si se trataba de hacer amigos de por vida ella era una experta. Ese talento que ella tenía fue lo que logró que Makira la amara y la vea como su hermana, eso es algo característico que tenía su padre. Ella lo heredó y no pudo ser más feliz.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su delicado rostro que parecía de porcelana, recordar a su padre no solo la llenaba de tristeza sino que ésta era reemplazada rápidamente en felicidad por todos esos momentos que compartió junto a él. Volvió a concentrarse mirando al pelirrojo, éste se encontraba en un mesa ubicada un poco más atrás de donde Neji y los demás estaban, el Hyuga la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera que notase una disculpa con sus ojos pero, ni que piense que eso le funcionaría, ella se merecía más que una mirada para que logre perdonarlo por haberle hecho eso esa noche y además ella no lo quería realmente. Solo le agradaba su seriedad, pero esa noche cambió por completo su opinión. Sasuke, era arrogante, engreído y todo lo demás, pero, no era falso como él. El azabache tenía algo que la hipnotizaba, tal vez sus ojos, su piel, su forma de ser. No estaba segura, pero por más que tuviera que luchar contra viento y marea, jamás se volvería a enamorar de nadie ¿Gustar tal vez? Nada está dicho aún.

-_Prometí no volver a enamorarme… el amor es un campo de batalla, la cual no soy capaz de luchar, no porque no quiera sino porque ya no puedo, he perdido demasiado, la guerra aún continúa, pero por ahora solo estoy en el suelo, y mis heridas aún sangran, ya pasaron 7 años, pero el recuerdo sigue y no puedo olvidarlo-_pensaba la ojicielo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke la observaba, obviamente cuidando de que su amigo no se diera cuenta. No quería tener un escándalo con él ni nada de eso. Sólo la observaba. ¿Qué había en ella que tanto le gustaba? No lo podía entender, desde el primer momento en que la vio quedó deslumbrado, se olvidó por completo todos los problemas que tenía con su padre y la rivalidad con su hermano, se olvidó de todo tan solo con ese instante en que la vio bajar de esas escaleras pero todo acabó cuando supo que en realidad Makira era su prometida. No le quedó otra más que resignarse, no podía oponerse a las acciones de su padre, no le convenía hacerlo.

- _Eres mía…si tan solo te lo pudiera decir a ti Lishi y no a Makira… pero mi padre… quiere que esté con ella_-pensaba el azabache-Hmp… maldito seas-dijo en casi un murmullo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Neji.

-Nada, solo que, no quiero casarme con Makira al terminar la Universidad, el matrimonio no estaba en mis planes-mintió, esa no era la verdadera razón.

-Ambos sabemos que las órdenes de nuestros padres no pueden ser cuestionadas, además no le veo lo malo. Eres afortunado.

-Hmp… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Neji lo miraba con una mirada pervertida, había veces en que todo lo serio y respetable que tenía se le iba por completo.

-Vamos Sasuke, ya lo sabes-éste solo arqueó un ceja, no tenía idea de lo que le decía su amigo- Uchiha, te estoy hablando de los atributos de Makira.

El rostro de Sasuke pronto se enrojeció al salir de su asombro, vamos, después de todo seguía siendo un hombre y ahora que la miraba bien, Neji tenía razón.

-Hmp…-dijo con la sonrisa de medio lado un tanto arrogante-podrías tener razón.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.

-Mírala, es todo una máquina de matar-decía un peligris que se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Verdad que sí Suijetsu?-decía el castaño.

-Por supuesto, haber si me la prestas una noche Sasuke.

-No, yo no comparto mis cosas.

-Ándale no seas malo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras ellos tenían esa conversación, extraña por cierto, Gaara moría de la rabia ¿Cómo podían hablar así de Makira? ¿Tratarla de un objeto o una cosa? Dio un golpe en su mesa, lo cual izo callar a todos, y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos se fue de allí, no podía soportarlo más, no quería escucharlos. Una cosa más que dijeran y seguro les rompería la cara.

-Gaara ¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Naruto algo angustiado, quien se le había acercado de un momento a otro.

-No me pasa nada, solo no quiero esta comida, es horrible-dijo en un tono burlón pero fingido para que su amigo dejara de hacerle preguntas.

-Ah, no te preocupes, cuando sea el presidente del comité de alumnos cambiaré esta comida por ramen y otras cosas más-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Cuando no tú y tu ramen-decía en un tono burlón el pelirrojo.

-Es que me fascina-decía el rubio en un tono de berrinche.

-Ya, ya, tienes obsesión por ese alimento.

-Bueno cómo sea, Oye he visto cómo miras a Makira.

-¿Qué, pero qué dices?-decía algo sonrojado.

-Ah ¿Acaso me vas a negar que te gusta?

-Pues…-decía dudando un poco en su respuesta, no sabía si decirle o no la verdad a su amigo.

-Mira, ahí viene con los demás-decía el rubio apuntando con la mirada a la chica que se acercaba junto a Lishi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino.

El pelirrojo apenas la vio quiso escapar, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntaba el rubio con una mirada de sospecha.

-Es que se me olvidó algo, ya sabes, cosas, estem… suéltame por favor-suplicaba Gaara, pero una voz lo dejó helado.

-Gaara, que bien que estas aquí-decía Makira con una sonrisa, además se veía demasiado tierna.

-Demasiado tarde, tendrás que quedarte con nosotros-dijo triunfante el rubio.

-Makira, tengo que decirte algo-dijo el pelirrojo muy serio, cosa que impactó mal rubio ¿A dónde se fue la timidez de hace un rato?

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-dijo intrigada la muchacha.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Aunque deteste admitirlo, Naruto está rodeado de gente importante aquí en la secundaria-decía el azabache refiriéndose a los amigos del rubio, cuyos padres eran grandes empresarios y comerciantes, algunos profesionales y médicos, etc.

-Sólo son un grupito de retrasados-dijo Suijetsu sin pensar.

-Sasuke tiene razón-dijo el castaño-ellos no son alguien con los que te quieras meter, provienen de grandes familias al igual que nosotros, son los amigos de ese idiota, por lo tanto los hace amigos de Lishi y ahora también de Makira.

Todos le quedaron mirando, Neji tenía razón.

-Bueno, yo no lo sabía-dijo Suijetsu- además no creo que nos hayan escuchado.

-Hmp… lo de la conversación, yo creo que si-decía el azabache con fastidio.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntaba Neji exaltado.

-El pelirrojo-apuntándolo con su cabeza- él nos escuchó.

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba el peligris.

-Nos miraba cómo si fuera a matarnos con sus ojos.

-No creo que diga nada, esto no le incumbe-dijo sin preocuparse Suijetsu.

-¿Pero te diste cuenta en dónde está ahora?-dijo apuntándole el castaño, a lo que éste se quedó helado cuando lo vio.

-Hmp… está hablando con ella-confirmaba el azabache-porque él también es amigo de Naruto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué ellos dijeron qué?-interrogaba la pelinegra un tanto molesta.

-Los voy a matar.

-Naruto tranquilízate-decía Kiba mientras lo tomaba por el brazo.

-Exactamente como te lo dije, ellos hablaban sobre tus atributos y te trataban como un objeto o máquina que le pertenece a Sasuke-decía Gaara muy enfadado.

-Voy a destruir a ese Uchiha.

-Makira, no pierdas los estribos tan rápido-le protestaba Lishi que la sostenía con fuerza por los hombros cuando vio a su hermana con la mirada de un asesino en serie capaz de matar a una nación entera si no hacía nada-_Valla, después de todo Sasuke es como todos los chicos a esta edad, bueno Lishi, definitivamente no existe hombre para ti._

-Ya me tranquilicé-protestaba la chica.

-Ya déjalo hermana, piensa en la cena de hoy-decía Lishi como para que la chica le entendiera.

Ésta le miró al instante, como comprendiendo el mensaje.

-Mmm… ya veo… Una cena es una cena, y yo amo las cenas en familia-decía con una mirada de malicia.

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? Valla cada día me impresionas más hermanita-decía Lishi.

-Sip… y esta noche, exactamente a las ocho, mi plan comenzará.

-Es algo expectante, viniendo de ti… bueno cómo sea volvamos a clases, el receso está por acabar en 5 minutos.

-¿Con qué profesor tenemos ahora?-preguntaba Makira, a lo que todos respondieron con muy pocos ánimos.

-Con Kakashi-sensei.

Ambas los miraron confundidas ¿Tan terrible era ese profesor? No, todo lo contrario, jamás llegaba a horario. Eso lo hacía tener gran fama con sus alumnos y más las raras excusas que ponía justificando su falta de puntualidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hola chicos, entren, entren que la clase ya comenzará-decía un hombre muy apuesto, con una mascarilla que tapaba su boca, como esas que son para prevenir enfermedades, en la entrada del aula.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Usted aquí y temprano?-decía intrigado el rubio al verlo allí.

-Hola Naruto, es que me enteré que la hija de Harumi y la de Orochimaru están aquí y quise causar una buena impresión.-decía sonriendo.

-Pues fue en vano, porque ya nos hablaron de su mala fama profesor-decía Makira que se encontraba al lado de Naruto.

-Tú debes ser Makira, pasa y siéntate.

-Hermana, tal vez deberías ser más cortés-le reprochaba Lishi, luego miró a su profesor- yo soy Lishi Toksun.

-La hija de Harumi, valla el parecido con tu padre es extraordinario-decía mientras la observaba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Gracias profesor-dijo Lishi agachando la cabeza y cuando Kakashi le dio lugar para entrar rápidamente se sentó en el primer banco que vio.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un chico iba a sentarse junto a ella, pero en un movimiento veloz Neji ocupó ese lugar, ella quiso salir de ahí pero ya todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

-_Maldición…_-pensaba la chica con fastidio.

-Seremos compañeros de asiento todo el año-le decía el castaño mientras apuntaba a su profesor- él lo dirá.

Ella lo miró confundida, no quería eso, no quería estar cerca de él y más por lo que hablaron de su hermana. Pero el anuncio del profesor la petrificó, el Hyuga tenía toda la razón.

-Chicos, durante todo el año se sentarán con las personas que tienen a su lado, sin excepciones-anunciaba el profesor.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.

-_Maldición… y doble Maldición-_pensaba Lishi aún más enfadada.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gaara ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba alegremente Makira a punto de sentarse junto a él.

Pero justo antes de que ella lo haga, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentar junto a él muy alejada del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-dijo ella muy enfadada.

-Hmp ¿Idiota yo?-decía con una voz pícara y haciendo un mini pucherito.

-Sí, tú idiota incorregible-contestó aún más enfadada la chica.

-Tranquilízate ¿Qué sucede? ANOCHE NOS LLEVAMOS TAN BIEN TÚ Y YO SOLITOS-dijo en voz alta para que Gaara lo escuchase.

-Imbécil ¿Quién te crees para hablar de mí como si fuera una máquina? Idiota.

-Hmp… eres mía-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rostro de la chica-nunca dudes de mis palabras, además ahora, me tendrás que soportar todo el año-decía con suma picardía.

-¿Eh? De qué ha…-fue interrumpida por las palabras del profesor.

-Chicos, durante todo el año se sentarán con las personas que tienen a su lado, sin excepciones-anunciaba Kakashi.

-Hmp-fue lo único que dijo el azabache con su típica sonrisa sobrante de medio lado-te lo dije.

-Maldito seas Uchiha del demonio-dijo sin más la chica, cosa que provocó que Sasuke se riera-¿De qué te ríes imbécil?-Makira estaba furiosa, no quería estar con él, lo detestaba, y por nada del mundo dejaría que Lishi se le acercara, Jamás de los Jamases.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dicho pelirrojo se encontraba en su asiento, detrás de todos, estaba serio pero su semblante cambió cuando vio a la muchacha, dueña de sus suspiros, acercarse hacia él preguntándole que hacía, a punto de sentarse junto a él. Pero antes de que lograse contestarle dicho entrometido se la arrebató y la sentó junto a él. La notó enfadada, pero algo que dijo el azabache lo irritó de manera incontrolable.

- ANOCHE NOS LLEVAMOS TAN BIEN TÚ Y YO SOLITOS.

Maldito Uchiha, se lo hacía al propósito. Siempre lo molestó, desde que comenzaron la secundaria.

Luego los observó y lo que vio lo dejó atónito, el rostro de Sasuke se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de su musa. El anuncio de su sensei hizo que se separen, pudo observar el puño formado en la mano derecha de Makira, sonrió, después de todo si el Uchiha la hubiera besado ella lo habría golpeado.

Al reflexionar sobre el anuncio de su profesor se dio cuenta de algo.

-_Otra vez solo_-pensaba con melancolía.

Observó su hoja donde yacían unas letras las cuales conformaban la canción que estaba componiendo. Éstas surgían de la nada, desde que la encontró, desde que volvió a tenerla cerca para inspirarlo. Desde que ella volvió a aparecer.

-_No permitiré que estés con ese idiota Makira, aunque tuviera que destruir el mundo entero, tú eres mía y de nadie más_-pensaba, mientras en sus ojos se notaba la malicia y obsesión en carne viva.

La voz de su profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa, siéntate al lado de Gaara, allí hay un asiento libre. Se sentará con él todo el año, espero que la pase bien, señorita.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei-contestó dulcemente la chica.

-_¿Quién es ella?_- se preguntaba el pelirrojo, olvidándose de lo que estaba pensando.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó junto a él.

-Hola-le dijo el pelirrojo instantáneamente.

-Hola-le contestó ella-_Gaara-kun, te encontré al fin._

_**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Bueno, solo para aclarar, no es un SasuMaki ni un NejiLishi, es para tomarle color a la historia por lo que hago que los chicos se acerquen a sus "prometidas" como pueden ver, Gaara está enamorado de Makira, pero una chica apareció en su vida *o* **_

_**Quería saber con quién quieren que esté? Tengo tres candidatas, a Sari y Matsuri, o un personaje inventado por mí. Por favor déjenme sus opiniones..jeje **_

_**En el próximo capítulo la dichosa cena, un plan por parte de las chicas y también la venganza de Sasuke ¿La recuerdan? Aparecerán más personajes, más historia, más encuentros y desencuentros, mucho, mucho más porque esto es sólo el principio.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews TTuTT hacen que mi existencia valga la pena, los amo. Estaba pensando actualizar cada sábado o viernes, ya que ahora estoy de vacaciones y no pienso salir a ningún lado podré escribir tranquilamente.**_

_**Bueno, me despido, Chaíto…**_

_**By: Makira.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí les dejo el 4to capítulo, un poco más largo que los otros, pero de todas formas no menos interesante. Solo quiero agradecer a todos que leen esta historia, tal vez no sea muy interesante, pero gracias de todas formas. Yo amarlos TTuTT.**_

_**Bueno basta de charla, sin más, al fic..**_

_**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Lishi, Makira, Harumi, Anuki, y ahora, desde este capítulo en adelante, Suke, Melody y Kitsuki. Los demás le pertenecen al extraordinario Kishimoto-san.**_

_Para que entiendan—_

()notas mías

_Hdfgdjhgbdskb: pensamientos_ de los personajes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o cambio de escena

/Flash Back/

**Capítulo 4: Planes rotos, tregua y acuerdos. Conociendo a la familia.**

-¿Que qué?-preguntaban todos muy alterados.

Era el segundo día en la secundaria, y las clases del día comenzaban dirigidas por Rin, la maestra de Química.

-Así es, como lo oyen. Este año, por primera vez, iremos de campamento con la clase de Biología. Así que para mañana deben tener todo su equipo listo- miró a uno de sus alumnos, un castaño de ojos verdes-Rinshuke entrégale a tus compañeros esta lista, por favor-le entregó las listas y éste comenzó a repartir- en ellas se encuentran todas las cosas que necesitan, pero si son precavidos, lleven más cosas de que las que ya hay en la lista ¿De acuerdo?

Todos-De acuerdo Rin-sensei.

-Sensei?-preguntó una chica rubia, de cabellera larga y ojos azules- etto… la clase de biología… ¿es dónde está Obito-san?

-S-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -todas las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear-_ Estas niñas de hoy-_ excepto dos que no tenían la mínima idea de quién estaban hablando-Lishi y Makira- decía Rin a lo que éstas respondieron con un "hai" muy audible- esto es también para ustedes, son nuevas, por eso no entienden…. Ni siquiera yo aún… el punto es que, esto se trata de algo así como un examen de supervivencia.

-¿Supervivencia? Eso suena problemático-decía Shikamaru mientras se reposaba sobre su mesa.

-Para ti todo es problemático-le contestó Kiba, lo cual provocó una risilla en Makira.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?-decía Neji muy seriamente.

-Cómo ya lo dije. Supervivencia-decía esto último con una mirada que helaba los huesos.

-Pero no tiene sentido-decía una chica pelirrosada y ojos jades- ¿Supervivencia? Ni que fuéramos a perdernos o algo así.

-Yo lo entendí-dijo Makira, lo cual sorprendió a todos exceptuando a Lishi, que sabía que su hermanita no era tan tonta como parecía, y ella también lo había entendido, por más gracioso que pareciera.

-¿A sí? A ver dinos-decía Rin esperando alguna respuesta de la chica, la que la cual dijo.

-Esto nos sirve por si nos perdemos, extraviamos o naufragamos en algún lado. Obviamente en este caso es perdernos en el bosque. Si tenemos un accidente, ya sea de auto o un avión que calló, esto nos ayuda a sobrevivir, además, lo veo como algo muy divertido. Esto es mañana, así que estaremos preparados. Yo una vez hice esto con mis padres, al parecer ellos hicieron algo parecido una vez y me enseñaron todo lo que necesito-decía Makira un tanto confiada.

-Concuerdo con ella-decía Lishi-esto nos sirve demasiado, además, la mayoría de los que estamos en este aula son riquillos que solo se suben a aviones o barcos para viajar, seguramente.

-Bien, ya está todo listo. Mañana les diré los grupos que se formarán-en eso el timbre del primer receso sonó por todos lados-pueden salir, no se olviden de conseguir todo lo de la lista eh. Adiós.

-Adiós Rin-sensei-decían todos unísono.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cierto pelirrojo se encontraba solo, sentado en la fuente del instituto, escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que pronto sería una increíble canción.

A lo lejos, un grupo de chicas lo miraban. Cuchicheaban entre sí hasta que de pronto una se le acercó.

-Hola Gaara-éste solo la miró, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza e inmediatamente siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno, cosa que a la chica le molestó un poco pero no dijo nada- ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

-No-contestó secamente.

-¿Por… qué?-preguntaba incrédula la chica.

-No me apetece que te sientes conmigo, no me gustas y mucho menos me agradas, Ino Yamanaka.-le dijo esto demasiado directo, lo cual izo que la rubia soltara unas lágrimas sin querer, éste solo le dedicaba una mirada fría hasta que ella desapareció de su campo visual.

-Valla, no creí que fueras tan malo con las chicas ¿Yo tampoco te agrado?-decía la chica nueva, la cual se había sentado junto a él en las clases de Kakashi y Rin.

-No, tú me agradas Melody, ven siéntate-le decía amablemente señalándole que se sentara junto a él.

-Gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy escribiendo una canción, es… para mi musa-dijo mirando hacia el cielo, su mirada parecía llena de ilusión al nombrar la palabra _musa_.

-Valla, hablas de ella como si…-fue interrumpida.

-Como si la amara-dijo aún perdido en las nubes.

-Si-dijo con suma tristeza la morena.

-Tal vez la hallas visto en clases, después de todo ella fue la que sacó la mejor conclusión del campamento de mañana-le decía con toda confianza.

-¿Makira? ¿Ella es tu musa? _El sigue enamorado de ella_-le decía muy sorprendida la chica.

-Sí, es ella- izo una pausa y luego la miró- sabes, te digo esto porque ya te considero parte de mi vida, es decir, nunca me pasó esto con nadie, solo una vez, pero esa persona ni siquiera se debe acordar de mí. El punto es que, eres especial, puedo confiar en ti ciegamente y solo llevo un día en conocerte.

-Eso es genial-decía con una sonrisa fingida la chica, le dolía en el fondo, pero el chico no se daba ni cuenta.

-Sí lo es-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya te lo dije Lishi, este plan no puede fallar-decía Makira mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Se encontraban en el aula, completamente solas, era la hora del receso, no había nadie más que ellas, ya que se encontraban en la cafetería. O eso creían.

-Ese plan es ridículo hermana ¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacer algo así con Sasuke?-le decía muy enojada su hermana.

-Pues no lo es, escucha: Primero, le digo a una de esas de su grupito de fans que esté con él, ya sabes cómo, luego, supuestamente yo lo sorprendo y me hago la ofendida, le cuento a mi padre, éste al suyo y pam! Lo castigan y me dejan de molestar. ¿No lo entiendes? Es la mejor manera de alejar a Sasuke de mí.

Lishi sólo rodó los ojos, su hermanita tenía cada idea. En ese instante vio que Sasuke las espiaba y no sabía qué hacer para que Makira se callara.

-He visto cómo te observan Makira-dijo la ojicielo a lo que su hermana se dio cuenta rápidamente de que debía callarse.

-_no puede ser ¿me han descubierto?_-se preguntaba el azabache.

-Oh hablas de Gaara-dijo Makira de lo más normal, cosa que tranquilizó, por un momento, al pelinegro.

-Sí, él-espetaba Lishi- te observa cómo si quisiera devorarte viva, más o menos.

-Qué ridículo, se que le gusto, pero tampoco para tanto.

-Makira ¿De veras no te quieres casar con Sasuke?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo detesto.

-Pero si antes se llevaban bien ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé, imagínate, que alguien hable de ti como si fueras una máquina o quizás, que hablen de tus atributos ¿Qué rayos querías que hiciera? ¿Amarlo? Ni loca.-dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres tan graciosa, oye, tal vez deberías decirle que pase, ahí afuera no se ve muy cómodo-decía Lishi mientras Sasuke se estremeció en su lugar ¿desde cuándo supo que estaba ahí?

-Pasa Sasuke, no está bien que escuches conversaciones detrás de las puertas.

Éste solo pasó sin decir nada, Lishi se disponía a irse.

-Los dejo solos-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

-Siéntate Sasuke-éste le izo caso- ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?

-Hmp…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Aún no entiendo ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?-preguntaba una confusa Rin a su directora.

-Ya te dije que no podemos explicarlo, tú solo sigue con el plan y ya. Mi hermano tiene ideas, no sé cómo cuales, pero de algo estoy segura, Orochimaru no quiere que Makira y Sasuke estén juntos, no sé qué planea.

-Ash, tal vez tú y tu esposo deban preguntarle.

-No lo creo, Jiraiya no quiere, está a la expectativa igual que yo.

-Tsunade-sama!

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?

-Ya llegó, ya está aquí-decía un tanto ansiosa.

-Perfecto, hazla pasar. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante-decía esto mientras su mirada se tornaba, pícara y tenebrosa al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, Tsunade-sama ¿Me extrañó?-decía la indescriptible mujer.

-Anko, toma asiento por favor-le dijo indicándole a que se siente-has llegado en el momento justo para empezar a jugar-decía esto con un tono de malicia.

-Sigo sin entender-refunfuñaba una confundida Rin.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Que quieres qué?-decía sorprendida Makira.

-Quiero que hagamos una tregua-decía firmemente el azabache.

-¿Con qué fin?

-Al igual que tú, no quiero casarme y mucho menos con alguien de tu tipo.

-¿A qué te refieres Uchiha?-decía la chica con una venita en la frente.

-Hmp ¿Ves? Siempre me desafías, provocarías que me enamore de ti y eso no es bueno.

-Idiota, solo te digo tus verdades en la cara.

-El punto es, que tanto tú como yo, no queremos casarnos, no está en nuestros planes. Yo le diré a Neji que haga lo mismo, él tampoco quiere. Mientras más seamos, mucho mejor.

-Por mí está bien, pero Lishi no querrá.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no puedes persuadirle para que quiera?

-Soy muy persuasiva, el problema es que, a pesar que yo le dé hasta las mismas razones del universo, ella jamás desobedecería a su madre ¿Comprendes?

-Eso es un problema. Hmp-dijo posándose un dedo en su barbilla.

-A menos que…

-A menos que qué-dijo al instante Sasuke.

-A menos que ella, se enamore.

-Eso es pan comido para mí.

-Muestra tus habilidades con ella entonces… _Idiota, Lishi es como el tesoro más buscado por un millón de piratas, donde solo uno se queda con él ¿Serás tú ese uno, Uchiha? Tengo que verlo._

-Eso haré, ahora me voy-se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse- no te olvides de la cena de esta noche, conocerás al resto de mi familia, así que compórtate ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… Sasuke.

-Hmp-éste sonrió, pero ella no pudo verlo ya que se encontraba de espaldas- de acuerdo, Makira.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Auch-decía la ojicielo en el suelo, después de haber caído drásticamente debido a que chocó con otra persona.

-Lo siento ¿Te hice daño?-se disculpaba el chico con la mirada azul, muy parecido a ella.

-No, no me pasa nada-decía aún mirando el suelo pero al levantar la vista y cuando éste la vio-¿Suke?

-Hola Lishi ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sí a ti-decía él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Ella se encontraba muy sonrojada, él era Suke, el único chico que fue capaz de enamorarla, y estaba ahí, en la misma secundaria que ella.

-_¿Por qué me duele verte? Oh, ya lo recordé… me destrozaste el corazón, hace 7 años_-pensaba la ojicielo, mientras el chico la contemplaba dulcemente.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué sigue ahora en los horarios?

Makira revisaba sus horarios de clase mientras se dirigía hacia la gran fuente que vio al llegar esa mañana.

-Oh ¿Horario libre para los clubes? ¿Qué clubes? Yo no estoy en ninguno, nadie me dijo eso, ashh… ya me renegué.

Mientras caminaba y seguía leyendo dichos horarios, sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento, perdón-decía el joven mientras la miraba.

-Na, no te preocupes, yo iba leyendo esto y no te vi-dijo Makira sin muchos ánimos.

El joven con el cual chocó, era nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, pero ella no lo sabía.

-Está bien, pero de todas formas perdón.

-Vale, te perdono y ya-dijo la chica aún tratando de entender sus horarios- ¿Pero qué rayos? Yo no sabía que teníamos astrología aquí, y ¿Medicina? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó un poco dudoso el chico.

-Si verás, bueno estas materias no las tenemos hoy ¿O sí? Pos claro que sí-se contestaba a sí misma- oye ¿Dónde están los clubes? ¿Sí o sí tengo que elegir uno?

-Sí, interfieren en las notas. La mayoría de las chicas eligen el club de porristas-la chica izo un gesto de "wacatelas" a lo que el joven siguió con las opciones- también está el club de ajedrez…

-¿Te parezco jugadora de ajedrez?-dijo la chica con un gesto de "ni loca".

-Pues la mera verdad no, bueno también está el club de arte…

-Espera, en el club de arte ¿Qué más entra?

-Allí se divide en: Pintura, Teatro y Música.

-Pues me hubieras dicho ese desde un principio, tiene todo lo que me gusta, Listo, ese será. Gracias. Nos vemos-dijo empezando a caminar.

-Oye pero dime tu nombre por lo menos.

-Makira-le gritó ya desde lejos.

-¿_Makira eh? Muy interesante… ni siquiera sabe quién soy… ya sabrá de mí, después de todo es el primer día._-pensaba el joven mientras se alejaba del lugar-_es muy bonita y distinta a las otras chicas._

O-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Wau, es hermosa esta letra, me encanta-decía una morena al lado de su pelirrojo favorito, pero éste ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Me alegro que te guste, mira hice esto mientras leías la letra de la canción-le pasó un cuaderno en donde el cual había un dibujo de ella, en el título del dibujo se leía…

-¿Felicidad? ¿Qué significa?-dijo la chica, pero luego lo analizó un momento y reformuló su pregunta- O sea, sé lo que es la felicidad, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver la felicidad con un dibujo de mí?

-Las pinturas tienen que ver mucho con las emociones, en sí el arte mismo, la pintura depende mucho de quién la pinte. Para ser más claro, en este dibujo yo recalqué lo que siento-la chica lo escuchaba atentamente, le encantaba el sonido de su voz, la forma en que sus labios se movían, todo de él le fascinaba- cuando te veo, solo siento Felicidad, y es algo hermoso.

La chica quedó impactada, todo lo que él sentía, lo que ella le transmitía, era eso "Felicidad", su rostro se sonrojó, no lo podía creer. Pero todo se esfumó cuando vio a la mujer de sus pesadillas acercarse.

-_Makira…-_pensaba la muchacha con una mirada recelosa hacia la chica.

-Gaara… _wow está con esa chica, fabuloso. Se merece ser feliz, y lo veo muy sonriente con ella._

-Makira… _mi musa_-le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola, veo que estás acompañado ¿Quién es ella?-decía la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ella es Melody, es una amiga, la nueva, por si no la recuerdas.

-Oh, un placer Melody, hoy no tuve el honor de conocerte ya que pues… _el idiota de Sasuke me agarró del brazo y me obligó a sentarme a su lado, pero no puedo decirle eso…_ nada, olvídalo.-dijo con resignación.

-Es un gusto Makira…

-Yo también soy amiga de Gaara, podríamos ser amigas.

-_Amiga… ella solo me ve como su amigo… qué más da, ni siquiera se acuerda de mí…_ esa es una estupenda idea ¿No Melody?

-Sería grandioso… _ella solo lo ve cómo un amigo, eso es genial, aunque suene cruel. Gaara, no es correspondido, pero a mí me gusta._

-Está todo dicho entonces-decía Makira sentándose del otro lado, dejando al pelirrojo en el medio de las dos- Wow ¿Eso es un dibujo? ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Claro toma-dijo Melody entregándole el dibujo- lo hizo Gaara-éste se sonrojó al ser nombrado-Es muy bueno ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto que sí-miraba mientras el dibujo de la chica-es un hermoso dibujo de ti. Gaara eres asombroso, no solo escribes hermosas canciones sino que también dibujas, eres todo un artista-le decía mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente, al soltarlo siguió diciendo-pues claro, si tienes una preciosa modelo.

-Claro que sí-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras él y Makira miraban a la chica- Una hermosa modelo.

Makira solo soltó una pequeña risilla y se acordó de lo que le dijo Naruto_**:" Gaara a veces está perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que es un defecto, ya que dice todo lo que piensa sin darse cuenta".**_

-_Valla que tenías razón…_-mientras se reía interiormente pudo leer lo que decía arriba del dibujo-_Felicidad… esto es mejor de lo que pensé._

-¿Qué tengo que elegir un club? No sabía que dentro de diez minutos debemos irnos ahí-decía la morena un tanto sorprendida.

-Elige el club de artes, entre ellas tienes las opciones entre Pintura, Teatro y Música-decía la chica aún sin quitar la vista del dibujo, de verdad estaba muy bueno.

-¿Tu cuál elegiste?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Artes, Música, la adoro-esta vez sonriéndole.

-Pues yo elegiré teatro, mi sueño es ser una actriz reconocida.

-Eso es genial Melody-dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-¿Tu cuál elegiste Gaara?-preguntaba la pelinegra.

-Yo, al entrar aquí elegí, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, artes de pintura.

-Eso es obvio, menos mal, solo los más cool estaremos ahí.

-Claro-decía la morena.

-Si-decía Gaara.

-Entonces vamos, ya se terminó el receso-decía esto la pelinegra, mientras ya se escuchaba el sonido del timbre.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Valla, lo tomó muy bien-decía el ojiperla mientras comía un cereal.

-Así es, pero es preferible tenerla de nuestro lado-decía el azabache que iba junto a él.

-Lishi, no quiere saber nada ¿No?

-Por supuesto que no, jamás se revelaría ante los deseos de su madre.

-Wow, es muy cierto que son diferentes entre ellas.

-Hmp… demasiado diferentes.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos chicos se dirigían al salón de música, uno de los tres que pertenecía al club de arte, al entrar no se esperaron encontrar allí a dichas personas. Makira, Lishi, Naruto y Suke, el primo de Sasuke(No me pregunten el apellido, Uchiha no es, es como el hijo de una prima de Mikoto, la cual se había casado con alguien que no pertenecía al clan, a eso se debe sus ojos azules O.o)

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?-dijo un poco molesto el azabache.

-Lo mismo digo-decía Lishi desafiante- no creí que les gustara la música.

-Nos encanta-dijo el castaño- ahora, con permiso que quiero… ¿Eh? ¿Podrías darme el lugar Makira?-el chico estaba pidiendo el asiento dónde tendría que acomodarse para tocar el instrumento que le pertenecía, la batería.

-Tocas la batería… a mí me encanta este instrumento.-decía la chica con una mirada de emoción.

-Oh, pues si… ¿me das el lugar? _Es extraño por qué me siento así… Es igual que…_

/FLASH BACK/

_-Neji ¿Tocas la Batería? Es increíble, a mi me fascina-decía una castaña muy feliz._

_-Claro Tenten, desde muy chico-contestaba el ojiperla amablemente._

_-No tienes cara de tocar ningún instrumento-mientras lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados._

_-¿Verdad que no? El año que viene formaremos una banda con Sasuke, pero aún nos faltan integrantes._

_-Oh ya veo y ¿Qué opinan tu padre y tu tío sobre esto?_

_-Ellos no lo saben, no se lo digas-decía el ojiperla con una mirada de súplica._

_-No, no te preocupes será nuestro secreto._

_-Gracias…_

/FIN DE FLASH BACK/

-_Al cabo de un tiempo, se lo contó a mi padre, pero él no me dijo nada, el problema surgió cuando mi tío lo supo. Pero Sasuke me defendió, desde allí, nos hicimos los mejores amigos y unimos a nuestras familias. Aún no entiendo que fue lo que le pasó, lo único que se, es que se alejó de mí y nunca más me volvió a hablar, éramos felices, no entiendo qué… pasó…_-Neji estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con un semblante triste, nadie pudo notarlo, solo Makira.

-Oye, discúlpame-dijo ésta bajando la mirada y saliendo de dónde estaba.

-¿Te estás disculpando?-dijo éste con sorpresa.

-Bueno si quieres díselo a la prensa local si lo deseas-dijo la chica con sarcasmo, pero no se esperó la reacción del chico.

Neji sonrió, ella nunca lo vio sonreír. Se esperaba un contra ataque cómo Sasuke lo hacía. Al estar en esa situación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Sonrojo? Jamás se sonrojaba ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Su corazón comenzó a latir con ferocidad, y más aún cuando reflexionó que se veía muy guapo así.

-_Makira, estás tan mal de la cabeza, olvida eso ahora_-se decía mientras su sonrojo aumentaba, se recriminaba a sí misma por pensar así de un chico, y más de Neji ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Neji se sorprendió al notar "eso" en las mejillas de Makira, también notó cómo el tono rojo aumentó al sentirse descubierta por él, no pudo creerlo, se veía tan linda así. Y lo más increíble, es que él no dejaba de sonreír como un bobo. Ella, mejor dicho, su forma de ser, le hizo olvidar por completo lo que estaba pensando ¿Cómo lo Hizo? Nadie sabe, pero no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos y extraños ojos de la chica.

-Emm… Neji… ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Me pones incómoda-decía muy apenada la chica.

-Oh, perdón, es que… bueno… tus ojos son hermosos Makira-dijo con una sonrisa, luego tomó su asiento-Por cierto, gracias.

-_¿Le gustan mis ojos?..._ Aham… de nada.. Estee… Oh Lishi… necesito decirte algo-dijo para evadirlo y se fue.

-_Verdaderamente ¿Qué me pasa?_-se preguntaba el chico, y empezó a practicar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Yo soy el Sonidista de mi primo-decía Suke muy sonriente.

-Oh, con razón es que viniste aquí-le decía la ojicielo.

-Si así es, mi madre me molestó todo el verano para que venga a esta escuela, no me agrada en lo absoluto-dijo mirando a su alrededor-pero entonces-la volvió a mirar-me encontré contigo y amé esta secundaria.

-¿Q-Qué dices?-ésta se sorprendió, primero la deja y ahora le dice que es por ella que ama la secundaria, no lo entendía, estaba muy confundida.

El chico solo la miraba de una forma pícara.

-_Caerás otra vez, nadie se me resiste nunca, Li-chan-_pensaba maliciosamente el chico.

O-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dicho azabache los observaba, no le gustaba para nada ese chico. La forma en que miraba a Lishi le molestaba, en cierta forma, se parecía a él. Con esa mirada típica de todo un conquistador, pero se estaba metiendo con la única chica que él consideraba un ejemplo de mujer. No le iba a permitir estar junto a ella mucho tiempo. Solo necesitaba una excusa, pero ¿Cuál?

Justo cuando iba a rendirse, la oportunidad llegó.

Makira, que se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba Sasuke al ojiazul, se acercó al azabache con una idea que le podría ayudar.

-¿Si te pidiera un favor, lo harías?-le decía Makira desafiante.

-Hmp… depende de qué favor estés hablando-le dijo éste sin dejar de mirar al chico.

-Lo hago mejor espera-dijo acomodándose en su lugar- ¿Si te pidiera que alejes a Lishi de ese idiota, lo harías? Cabe destacar la excusa, de que Lishi toca muy bien el bajo y ocasionalmente les hace falta un bajista. ¿No se te ocurre en ir a pedírselo?

El chico solo la miró, Makira podía ser lista cuando lo quería.

-Y ¿Qué me dices?-le dijo ésta mirándolo minuciosamente.

-Hmp, eres lista-lo pensó un momento-Lo haré, espera aquí.

O-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-_¿Qué hago? Trágame tierra…-_pensaba la ojicielo mientras Suke esperaba algo así cómo una respuesta.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres o no volver a ser mi novia?-decía esto presionándola más, psicológicamente.

-Yo… no… esteee.. Pues…-la chica no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que sí, estaba en un debate interno hasta que llegó su salvación.

-Lishi necesito hablar contigo-decía Sasuke ignorando por completo a su primo.

-Está hablando conmigo ahora-le dijo desafiante el ojiazul, a lo que el azabache solo lo miró una milésima de segundo para después volver a mirar a Lishi.

-¿Podrías? A solas-le dijo enfatizando el "a solas".

-¿Eres sordo primo? Está conmigo aho…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el azabache lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y con una mirada terrorífica le contestó.

-No interfieras en mis asuntos Suke, no te incumbe nada de Lishi, piérdete, ve a ver el sonido que para eso estás ¿No querrás meterte conmigo o sí?

-Tranquilo primo-haciéndole señas con las manos-Luego hablamos Li-chan.

-Vuelve a decirle lo mismo y serán tus últimas palabras-el azabache estaba que explotaba de la rabia, no podía permitirle a su primo acercarse a ella, jamás.

-Está bien, ya suéltame, pareces lunático-solo miró a la ojicielo y se marchó a ver el sonido, era mejor no meterse con su primo cuando estaba enfadado, no le convenía si quería seguir vivo.

-Gracias Sasuke-le dijo Lishi un tanto asustada, no creyó ver así al azabache nunca, enfadado y molesto, pero se sorprendió cuando él le dedicó una mirada seria pero reconfortante.

-No tienes que agradecer-dijo mirando a otro lado para luego volver a mirarle-quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestra banda? Necesitamos un Bajista y Makira me dijo que eres buena, ella te conoce mejor que nadie así que… dime ¿Qué opinas?

-sólo si dejas que ella sea la guitarrista principal.-dijo Lishi esperando una negación pero le sorprendió la respuesta del chico.

-Claro, como tú digas-dijo éste con una sonrisa de medio lado, no como las que siempre solía hacer, sino una sincera. Pero dicha sonrisa se borró cuando Lishi le pidió algo más.

-Y también quiero que Naruto esté en la banda-dijo finalmente, muy triunfante, sabía que si Sasuke la quería tanto en dicha banda aceptaría todo.

-De acuerdo, lo que quieras con tal de que seas parte pero ¿En qué lugar lo ponemos a Naruto?

-Tecladista, por supuesto.

- Muy bien, se lo informaré a Neji, solo nos estaría faltando la vocalista, pero eso buscaremos luego.

-Makira también canta, podría ser como una alternativa hasta que encuentres una vocalista principal ¿No te parece?

-Hmp… si, tienes razón.-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual la chica correspondió con otra.

Desde la sala del sonido, unos ojos azules se encontraba viendo ese panorama, no le gustaba, definitivamente no le gustaba lo que veía, y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-_Primito, te arrepentirás_-decía con una mirada de odio.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La hora dejada especialmente para los clubes había pasado volando. Lo más difícil fue convencer a Naruto para que esté en la banda, pero no podía negarse a la petición de sus dos, ahora, mejores amigas. Dicha banda tuvo su primer ensayo, con canciones creadas por Sasuke. Todos se complementaban muy bien, hasta en el final, el azabache aceptó las habilidades de Naruto como tecladista. Todo salía a la perfección.

En la otra sala, la de pintura y teatro, sí estaban juntas, se encontraban un pelirrojo y una morena muy juntos. Gaara pintaba a Melody, mientras esta posaba haciendo un montón de gestos. Para ver si era buena su profesora decidió trabajar con la de pintura. El hecho consistía en ver si podía hacer gestos en diferentes situaciones como por ejemplo, tristeza, felicidad, enamorada, enojada, etc. El punto es que en media hora los estudiantes de pintura tenían que hacer un retrato casi exacto de la chica, esto le servía a la profesora de pinturas para evaluar a sus alumnos. Cuando llegó el turno de Gaara, ya que iba por turno, éste le sonrió porque lo vio como algo simple. Pero la chica se puso demasiado nerviosa, ya que al pelirrojo le tocó el tema de enamoramiento. La chica decidió ser ella misma, y lo miró dulce e intensamente como toda una chica que mira al chico que ama con todo su corazón. Su profesora se admiró, creía que estaba actuando, y la aceptó entonces. Gaara ni siquiera se percataba, solo estaba un poco nervioso, ya que ella lo miraba así. Se veía tan tierna sonrojada y lo mejor de todo, es que se veía linda.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que volvieron a clases. Les tocaba Astrología con la profesora Kurenai y luego Medicina, con Kabuto. Todo fue muy rápido, hasta que el día llegó a su fin.

O-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tsunade-sama, le presento a Kitsuki Okami, la nueva alumna-decía Shizune muy entusiasmada.

-Te estaba esperando, mira la hora que es. No importa, de todas formas me alegro que hallas podido venir-decía la rubia mientras observaba a la muchacha.

-Lo siento Tsunade, el vuelo se retrasó… pero ya llegué y ¿eso es lo que importa no?-decía la tímida chica.

-Sí, tienes razón. Valla que has crecido, estás toda una damita.

Kitsuki es una chica de la edad de Lishi, 17 años, su cabello es blanco, debido a circunstancias genéticas el cual sobrepasa sus caderas. Mide 1,50m y su piel es blanca, sus ojos son de color miel y son grandes, los cuales la hacen ver muy tierna e inocente.

-Gracias, Tsunade-decía la chica mientras se sonrojaba (Olvidé mencionar que se sonroja por todo :3)

-Bueno, Shizune te dirá cuáles son tus horarios y Oh, casi lo olvido, duerme bien, ya que mañana muy temprano irán de campamento y tus profesores Rin y Obito te presentarán ante todos.

-Hai-dijo la chica antes de ser escoltada hacia afuera por la pelinegra.

O-o-o-o-o En la mansión Uchiha o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

-Mamá, ya llegamos-decía Sasuke mientras le daba paso a Makira para que pase.

-Estamos en la sala cariño-contestó dulcemente Mikoto.

-¿Cariño?-le dijo burlonamente la chica.

-Cállate-le dijo éste sin rodeos, pero Makira solo se reía por lo bajo.

Se dirigieron a la sala, aún estaban con el uniforme del colegio, por lo que ni se molestaron.

-Mamá, dijiste que no vendría tanta gente-decía sin pocos ánimos el menor de los Uchiha.

-Hijo, no seas descortés-le recriminó Fugaku.

-Déjalo padre, ya sabes cómo es, un antisocial-decía su hermano mayor.

Makira, quien se encontraba escondida detrás de la puerta, pudo reconocer esa voz. La voz del chico que le mostró sus horarios en el instituto. La gran pregunta era ¿Qué hacía allí?

-No me molestes hermano-y esa fue la respuesta de la chica.

-Sasuke, preséntanos a tu queridísima prometida-le contestó Itachi jugando con él.

-Hmp… ella es Makira-dijo señalándole para que pase- Makira Clishurami, mi prometida.

-_No puede… ser-_Pensaba Itachi-¿Tú?

-Hola-le contestó la chica con un movimiento de mano- Cuñado.

-¿Ya se conocían?-preguntó intrigado el patriarca de la familia.

-Sí, bueno, en el instituto- contestó el heredero.

-Un gusto conocerlos y… un momento ¿Rin-sensei? ¿Obito-sensei? ¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntaba sobresaltada la pelinegra.

-Resulta ser-comenzó a hablar Mikoto- que Obito es Uchiha y Rin es su esposa, los que los hace parte de la familia.

La chica tenía una mirada de infinito asombro.

-Tienes la misma reacción que yo al enterarme de que se iban a casar, qué pequeño es el mundo ¿No lo crees?

-Demasiado pequeño-dijo para luego seguir a su "suegra" que le indicaba que pasen al comedor para cenar al fin.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- En la Mansión Hyuga –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lishi, te presento a mi familia-decía Neji con suma cortesía-ya conoces a mi prima, Hinata Hyuga.

La muchacha solo la saludó cortés y tímidamente.

-También permíteme presentarte a mi prima Hanavi Hyuga, la hija menor de mi tío Hiashi y hermana menor de Hinata.

-Es un placer-decía la ojicielo.

Una sirvienta se acercó anunciando que la cena estaba servida, todo fue muy silencioso y aburrido. Hasta que Neji le hizo una seña para salir afuera, lo cual ella y Hinata accedieron.

-Bien Lishi ¿Qué te pareció todo?-preguntaba el castaño en un semblante serio.

-Su casa es hermosa y grande por cierto. Pero ustedes son demasiado incomunicativos-dijo notando un semblante triste en ambos-claro, lo dice alguien que tiene a un loro que no para de hablar toda la hora a la cual llamo hermana-dijo con burla.

-Makira ¿suele ser revoltosa?-dijo Neji en una risilla.

-Siempre, pero la quiero así. Además, Naruto no se queda atrás-dijo mirándolo, pero notó que la ojiperla se sonrojó al escuchar ese nombre-Hinata ¿Qué sucede?-No era tonta, sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, solo quería confirmarlo.

-N-Nada… no es nada-dijo tartamudamente-¿Eres amiga de Naruto no?

-Por supuesto ¿Y a ti te gusta cierto?-dijo Lishi muy desafiante.

-Etto… pues un poco-dijo poniéndose más roja que de costumbre.

-_Me recuerda tanto a ella…_-pensaba la ojicielo, mientras se puso a observar las estrellas con ellos-_¿Dónde andarás... Kitsuki?_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una chica peligris se encontraba recorriendo las calles de la hermosa ciudad cuando sin querer chocó con alguien. Un rubio de ojos azules, de piel bronceada y cabellos rubios alborotados, que, para sus ojos, era el emblema del chico más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto.

-Lo siento, discúlpame, no te vi-decía el chico observándola.

-Este… no te preocupes… no fue nada... bueno… me tengo que ir, adiós-dijo muy rápidamente escapando del lugar-_¿Quién era él? Es tan lindo-pensaba para sus adentros._

-Adiós-dijo para luego verla desaparecer entre la gente-_¿Quién será ella? Es tan linda y ni siquiera sé su nombre, rayos-se recriminaba para sí el rubio._

La noche siguió reluciente, como si fuera la noche más hermosa de todas. Los jóvenes en distintos lugares, ya se preparaban para lo que sería, un nuevo día.

_**Fin del 4to capítulo… espero que les haya gustado y bueno hay más sorpresas aún… menos mal que pude terminarlo para hoy. La verdad es que estoy planeando luego de este fic, hacer otro. Quizás un Sasusaku, pero quien sabe. También tengo otro en mente, pero eso es otra historia.**_

_**Merezco un Review? No sean malitos TTuTT yo amarlos…**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**By: Makira :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Declaimer: Naruto y sus amigos no me pertenecen, excepto los que yo y mi loca imaginación creamos. Los demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-sempai**_

_Para que entiendan—_

()notas mías

_Hdfgdjhgbdskb: pensamientos_ de los personajes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o cambio de escena

/Flash Back/

**Capítulo 5: El comienzo de una larga semana: Las oportunidades.**

Eran exactamente las cinco de la mañana cuando dos chicas se despegaban de los brazos de Morfeo muy débilmente.

-Makira…-decía una ojiazul muy perezosamente-despierta ya.

-Cinco minutos más…-contestaba la chica de la misma forma-hazlo tú si quieres… es muy temprano.

-No quiero… no pude dormir mucho…

-¿Crees que yo sí?

-Pues, eres la que llegó más temprano anoche…

-Pero eso no significa que dormí bien…

-Puede ser… pero de todas formas, debemos levantarnos ya…

-¿A qué hora…-un bostezo se interpuso para luego poder terminar la frase- se supone que debemos estar en la escuela? Aaaaaaaggggghhhhhh…(imagínense que un bostezo suena así O.o)

-A las siete, según la profesora Rin, a dónde iremos queda muy lejos de aquí, por eso debemos llegar pronto…

-Oye-decía Makira en muestra de que ni la escuchó-¿Sabías que Rin y Obito-sensei son esposos?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo así?-preguntaba la ojicielo mientras se incorporaba en su cama sentándose de golpe.

-Resulta ser que Obito-san es un Uchiha, por lo tanto anoche se encontraban él y ella en la cena y me dieron la noticia de que eran esposos-dijo mirándola pero sin levantarse-me sorprendí mucho al enterarme, por lo tanto no aguanté más y les pregunté por qué lo mantienen en secreto y me contestaron que a nosotros los alumnos no nos debe interesar la vida privada de nuestros profesores, bastante creíble su argumento.

-Es increíble-dijo lo último observando por su ventana, ya que el lado de la habitación que le pertenecía se encontraba del lado de un enorme ventanal-lo que uno se puede llegar a enterar en estos días.

Makira, que se encontraba ya despierta por no dejar de hablar con su hermana, solo se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entre abiertos. Pudo observar, por primera vez, el amanecer. Había escogido la parte oscura de la habitación solo por ese hecho, la oscuridad. Por las mañanas, en Japón, el Sol del amanecer resplandecía con furor, por lo tanto, para que los rayos del mismo no le molesten sus ojos sensibles, se dispuso a elegir ese lado del cuarto.

-Lishi…-llamó la atención de la joven.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la aludida sin voltear a verla, estaba concentrada disfrutando del panorama que le ofrecía ese amanecer.

-Nada…-dijo antes de levantarse y tomando de la muñeca de su hermana para que la siga-ven conmigo, vamos al balcón.

Se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, su habitación contaba con un balcón que daba justo enfrente de la calle. Su vista estaba compuesta por un parque lleno de árboles y una laguna, del otro lado se podía divisar el esplendoroso mar que era el escenario perfecto de la salida del Sol. Ambas chicas, aún con sus ropas de dormir, se dispusieron a contemplar ese show que la vista les ofrecía.

-Makira… ¿Qué opinas de Sasuke?-preguntó la ojiazul aún con la mirada en el Horizonte.

-¿Opinar cómo?-dijo ésta algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-No sé cómo explicarlo ¿Qué te parece cómo persona?

-Es un completo Imbécil-dijo sin miramientos, la ojiazul la miró con un deje de tristeza, tal vez no debería esperar mucho de una persona como lo era el azabache, pero su mente se tornó en blanco cuando su hermana siguió hablando-pero…-siempre un pero- él puede ser dulce cuando se requiere que lo sea, no suele mostrar sus emociones, es un pervertido y un egocéntrico, no sé que decirte, es exactamente igual a mí.

-No entiendo entonces tu odio hacia él, si es igual a ti deberían llevarse bien ¿O no?-dijo con un deje de duda en su rostro.

-Por supuesto… que NO Li-chan, imagínate a dos como yo… un caos total, jamás estaríamos de acuerdo y mucho menos ninguno de los dos se doblegaría a las órdenes del otro, no seas tonta ¿Quieres?

-Bueno, yo sólo decía-dijo ésta volviendo sus ojos a la hermosa vista del amanecer.

-Li-chan ¿Te gusta el teme?-dijo la pelinegra observándola.

-¿El quién?-dijo ella muy sorprendida.

-Es que así le decimos al sangrón ese… bueno, responde mi pregunta.

-Etto… no lo sé, es difícil, de físico me gusta y emocionalmente, lo odio… por eso te pregunte qué opinabas de él. Pero si dices que es como tú, entonces debo suponer que es una buena persona.-en su rostro se dibujó una tenue sonrisa, pensar en el azabache de esa forma era nostálgico, creer que sentimientos existían hacia él era frustrante, pero no volvería a caer en las redes del amor otra vez.

-Lishi, solo debes entenderlo, eso es todo. Recuerda, puede ser dulce cuando quiere…-mira dentro de su habitación-mira la hora, son las seis. Tenemos solo 60 minutos para vestirnos, asearnos, desayunar y llegar a tiempo a la secundaria-terminando de decir esto ambas salieron volando a hacer lo que dijo la chica. No se dieron cuenta de el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se levantaron y miraban el paisaje, solo sabían que un día cargado de cosas, comenzaba a surgir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Neji ¿No te parece que es demasiado temprano? Además, anoche debiste desvelarte por la mojigata esa- decía una castaña en los brazos del ojiperla-no me mires así, o no vendré más a visitarte por las noches-le decía de una forma sensual pasando su dedo índice por el pecho desnudo y bien formado del muchacho.

Esa noche, luego de dejar a Lishi en su casa, como casi todas las noches, cierta castaña llegaba por las madrugadas a su habitación. Ella era egoísta, pensaba el chico. Solo piensa en satisfacer sus "necesidades" y como su novio no las suplía, siempre encontraba una forma de engatusar al ojiperla. Pero esta vez fue diferente, por lo menos para él. Antes disfrutaba que ella hiciera eso, meterse en su habitación sin permiso de nadie por la ventana y que el la contemple desnuda en su cama, era la aventura más grande que él poseía, pero… esa aventura se convirtió en una Odisea con todo lo que le estaba pasando. No entendía por qué, mientras miraba a esa chica, buscaba desesperadamente la misma mirada que la joven de ojos amarillos. Al no encontrarla, solo se decepcionó.

-Basta Tenten, no hables así de Lishi-su tono de voz era firme.

-Ahora la defiendes…

-Claro que sí-le dijo muy enfadado.

-Con qué esas tienes, bueno no me importa, puedo compartir-dijo con un tono de picardía.

-Ya no más, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver desde hoy ¿Entendiste?

-Bien que ya la pasaste súper haciéndome tuya una noche más ¿No?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios del chico, y acercándose a ella, ya que se encontraba de pie con el uniforme del colegio, le dijo.

-Tú, jamás fuiste solo mía, siempre te gustó compartirte con todos-una bofetada es lo que recibió, pero sabía que si no le decía eso ella no lo dejaría en paz.

-Adiós Hyuga, que te diviertas con la mojigata esa… Imbécil-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse por dónde llegó.

Él solo se dedicó a bajar a la cocina a desayunar, sus primas se encontraban allí. La más grande, Hinata, con el uniforme ya puesto y la otra, Hanavi, solo con su pijama de conejitos, ya que aún no era la hora de que se vaya a la primaria, pero le gustaba estar con su hermana y su primo por las mañanas.

El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, le dio un vistazo para luego decirle a su prima.

-Hinata, ya es hora de irnos.

-Ha, Neji-nisan-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras se despedía de su hermana.

-_Hoy será un largo día…_-pensaba el ojiperla, él ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que sucedería.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Siempre me despiertas tarde ni-san –reprochaba un adormilado Sasuke.

-Se supone que ya debes despertar solo Sasuke-le contestaba Itachi tomando su tasa de café mientras miraba el periódico.

-Hmp… ¿Qué hora es?-le dijo sentándose en frente de su hermano.

-Las seis y media…

-¡¿Qué?! Ya debo irme Adiós-dijo para luego tomar todo su equipo, que amablemente su hermano le preparó junto a su madre, y se fue.

Por su suerte llegó justo a tiempo, por lo cual, solo recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su primo, Obito Uchiha.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o9-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-

-Bueno chicos, veo que están todos-decía Rin mientras los observaba con rapidez-Obito ¿Qué hay con los tuyos?

-Están todos, antes del viaje deberíamos explicar las reglas y todo ¿No te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo mientras sacaba una lista de un portafolio.

Todos se encontraban presentes en la secundaria, Lishi y Makira entre ellos. Solo faltaba que anuncien las reglas y todo resuelto. En el rostro de la ojiamarillo se notaba una mirada maliciosa, cómo si supiera todo lo que vendría a excepción de últimos cambios que se anunciarían al llegar a destino.

-No, espera, lleguemos al valle primero. Lo hace ver más interesante-dijo el Uchiha mayor ojeando un mapa.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?-dijo la mujer con duda reflejada.

-Es que allí… no podrán escaparse-lo último lo dijo como todo un villano que supone su plan dará el mejor resultado.

Pero como todos sabemos, siempre existen imprevistos que hacen que sus planes se vallan por la borda. En este caso, sería algo así.

O-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Orochimaru ¿Estás seguro de tus planes?

-Por supuesto, no tengo ninguna duda querida.

Harumi y éste se encontraban en una alberca de algún hotel lejos de la ciudad. Apenas las chicas se marcharon ellos salieron de vacaciones, cortas, pero un descanso merecido.

-No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada-decía esta posando su mano en su frente.

-Ya mi amor, no pasa nada. Makira es persistente en estas cosas-dijo tranquilizándola.

-Pero ¿Por qué has enviado a Anko-chan para este trabajo? ¿No hubiera sido mejor Kurenai?

-Kurenai, no, definitivamente no lograría que mis planes funcionen-hizo una pausa-pero Anko, ella sí, ya que conoce todo de mi hija y se podría decir que tienen casi la misma personalidad.

-Está bien… yo ya me encargué de Lishi, mejor dicho, de su Cupido-decía Harumi relajándose en su reposera.

-Ya me lo imaginaba..-decía el hombre de cabellos largos.

O-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Acaso este viaje tardará mucho?-decía molesto el azabache a su amigo, el cual, no le prestaba la más mínima atención- Neji ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Estás raro ¿Qué te sucede?

-Anoche… Tenten fue a mi casa-dijo en voz baja y sin mareos.

-Neji ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no sigas cayendo en su trampa? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?

-Tranquilízate-lo fulminó con la mirada-Ya me deshice de ella.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el azabache muy sorprendido, tanto como por la actitud de su amigo como la confesión que le hizo.

-Así como lo oyes, ella ahora cree que estoy enamorado de Lishi-dijo mirándole y en un semblante serio-pero en realidad solo lo usé como una excusa ya que no es verdad.

-Oh…-dijo suspirando-¿Pero tuviste una noche movidita con ella no?-le decía con una mirada sugerente.

-Fue, por primera vez, una noche repugnante-su seño se frunció inconscientemente.

-Hmp… Neji lamento decirte que te enamoraste de otra-le dijo sin más.

Éste solo le miró con sorpresa ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía razón? Quién sabe. Se quedó pensativo mientras observaba a cierta muchacha que se encontraba con Lishi hablando de lo más feliz, y delante de ella un pelirrojo que también le hablaba, la mirada de Gaara hacia Makira era una cargada de un sinfín de emociones. Esto solo provocó furor en el interior del ojiperla, pero luego se sorprendió de sí mismo con lo que le dijo su amigo…

-Ves, te lo dije. Estas enamorado y no de cualquier chica, sino que nada más y nada menos que de mi "prometida"-decía el azabache con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Makira… ¿Qué es lo que estás provocado en mí?_-pensaba el chico mientras se recostaba sobre su asiento y miraba el techo del autobús.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya se encontraban en el valle el cual portaba el nombre de "Valle del Sonido" (jeje no se me ocurrió otro nombre ^_^) Uno por uno bajaban del Autobús. El último en bajar fue Sasuke junto con Neji, el último aún seguía divagando en sus pensamientos.

Al observar por primera vez el lugar se dieron cuenta de algo, no estaban solos. Una mujer de cabellos alborotados junto a una chica más o menos de su edad de piel blanquecina y cabellos gris, los estaban esperando.

-Anko-san-exclamó extrañado el Uchiha mayor-¿Qué hace aquí?

-La directora me pidió que vinera, al parecer me cree calificada para este trabajo-dijo con aire sobrante.

-_Oh, ya veo… por eso Tsunade la llamó_-pensaba Rin mientras también la miraba sorprendida.

-Oh, casi lo olvido… ella es Kitsuki Okami y es una alumna nueva, y además… ¿Qué?-Lo último lo dijo ya que dos chicas gritaban como locas abrazando a la susodicha.

O-o-o-o-o-oooooooo-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Lishi y Makira se desesperaron cuando la vieron y la presentaron. Era Kitsuki su amiga, la que habían dejado atrás para venir a Japón. Y estaba allí, con ellas. No podían dejar de abrazarla, besarla, acariciar su cabello, lo último por parte de Makira, y no la querían soltar.

-Chicas las extrañé mucho-decía Kitsuki entre sollozos para luego soltarlas-¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, bueno... en realidad, tenemos muchas cosas para contarte-decía la ojicielo mientras se limpiaba una fina lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Bueno, fin de emociones, ya tendrán tiempo para los sentimientos y todo lo demás-dijo Anko rompiendo el momento.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde el tumulto de alumnos se podía divisar a un rubio que observaba con detenimiento a la chica nueva.

-Kitsuki Okami…-dijo más para sí.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-preguntó un pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a él.

-Nada… es solo que… no puedo dejar de verla-dijo aún perdido por la hermosa chica.

-Deberías acercarte-le dijo indiferente.

-¿Q-Qué d-dices?-tartamudeó el rubio un tanto sonrojado ¿Por qué actuaba así si solo la vio una noche? No, mejor dicho, solo chocó con ella y en una milésima de segundo pudo verla.

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-No, no lo sé-dijo bajando la vista para luego volver a mirarla-_Kitsuki Okami… ¿Qué me sucede contigo?_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bueno-comenzó diciendo la mujer- mi nombre es Anko Mitarachi y soy la encargada de esta actividad.

Todos murmuraban entre sí. Habían escuchado algo sobre ella, rumores mejor dicho, como por ejemplo: Que era una ex militar que fue expulsada por sacarle un ojo al general cuando quiso sobrepasarse con ella. Que trabajó como agente secreto en muchas ocasiones o que simplemente era una ex convicta. Todos más o menos falsos. Rumores, que ella misma dispersó para ganarse popularidad ¿Increíble no?

-Comenzaré con la regla Número 1, harán grupos de dos personas, un chico y una chica, una pareja sería. Con el que les toque pasarán este examen, que por cierto, nadie se los dijo y con la autorización de la directora y sus padres, el examen durará toda una semana-dijo lo último con una mirada maquiavélica, lo que produjo un terrible escalofrío a los alumnos presentes.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba uno.

-¿Una semana?-dijo exaltada Makira.

-No nos dijeron nada-acusaba Sasuke apuntando a su primo y su esposa, éstos solo encogieron de hombros, por lo visto ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

/FLASH BACK/

Al terminar la cena en la dichosa mansión Uchiha, Makira y Sasuke aprovecharon para preguntarles a Obito y Rin sobre el campamento, reglas y demás cosas.

-Rin-san ¿Cuáles son las reglas para el campamento?-dijo Makira muy amablemente.

-Pues, básicamente deberán formar parejas de distintos sexos, durarán en el bosque 2 días y al tercero deberán llegar a una cabaña que es donde partiremos para volver-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Entonces es un total de tres días-dijo el azabache.

-Exacto-contractó el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Y quién se encarga de elegir las parejas? Es decir ¿Cómo los eligen?-interrogó Makira

-Nosotros nos encargamos y es al azar-contestó Rin.

-Hagamos un trato-dijo firme y de una vez el azabache, a eso quería llegar-Ustedes nos dejan elegir las parejas y nosotros no decimos nada de que son marido y mujer-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado.

-Eso es chantaje Sasuke-reprochó Obito.

-De todas formas lo hará-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de medio lado también-y si él no lo hace, lo haré yo, después de todo no tengo nada que perder.

-Está bien tomen, aquí tienen las listas-dijo Rin otorgándole la lista de los alumnos de Obito y ella.

-No-dijo el azabache-solo la de nuestros compañeros Rin.

-En ese caso es esta-dijo otorgándole lo deseado.

-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Makira ojeando junto con el Uchiha menor.

-¿No crees que son iguales?-le preguntó Obito a su esposa en un susurro.

-Por supuesto, llegarán a ser los mejores amigos si se lo proponen.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

-Sí, sí una semana-decía sin ganas la mujer-primero empecemos eligiendo las parejas, a ver…-dijo posando su dedo en la hoja buscando nombres.

Sasuke y Makira se miraron al instante, tal vez hayan cambiado los días pero no las parejas que ellos formaron.

-Y solo para que lo sepan Obito y Rin, yo tenía copias de sus listas así que me hice cargo personalmente de las parejas y sus listas quedan eliminadas-fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa prepotente, Makira y el azabache asesinaban con la mirada a esa mujer-bueno empecemos… Oh un momento, como Kitsuki en nueva le doy la oportunidad a alguien para que se ofrezca a ser su pareja esta semana ¿Algún caballero?

-Yo-contestó eufóricamente un rubio de ojos azules.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijo? ¿Acaso él se estaba ofreciendo? Pensaba en todo esto mientras todos lo miraban, sorprendidos por el grito y por la forma tan automática en la que se ofreció.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo extrañada la mujer, mientras que Kitsuki se sonrojó enormemente al ver de quién se trataba, no conocía su nombre pero ese rostro jamás lo olvidaría.

-_El chico de la otra noche…_-pensaba mientras escondía sus ojos debajo de su flequillo y se cruzó de bazos, pero era fuerte y levantó su rostro.

-Uzumaki Naruto, yo me ofrezco-dijo mirando a la chica, a cual solo le sonreía tiernamente-_de verdad eres hermosa ttebayó_… Kitsuki-dijo un poco sonrojado ya que ella se le acercaba.

-Arigato, Naruto-Kun-dijo sonriéndole, de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad ya se habría puesto verdaderamente roja y sus piernas les temblarían, tanto, que se caería, pero era fuerte.

-De nada…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perderse por completo en el hermoso rostro de la chica, anhelaba ver algo, y pronto lo consiguió, pudo ver… sus ojos.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida por la cercanía, era realmente encantador ese muchacho-_Naruto_-pensaba mientras se perdía entre ese mar azul que los ojos de éste le proporcionaban, y más esa sonrisa zorruna que solo él hacía lucir en sus finas facciones.

-Buen… basta de charlas-dijo Anko para lo que sus alumnos le volvieron a prestar atención-sigamos con otra pareja… a ver…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hinata-chan, no estés triste-le decía su amigo Nikaku quién siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero jamás se compararía con Naruto-de seguro te tocará estar con alguien especial esta vez-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, gracias Nikaku, pero con la única persona con la que quisiera que me toque eres tú-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Listo… Nikaku Kuroshi y Hinata Hyuga-dijo Anko, por lo que éstos la miraron sorprendidos y luego volver a mirarse.

-Qué bien, estaremos juntos Nikaku-dijo Hinata tomándolo del brazo.

-Así es-dijo él con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas observando a Kitsuki, que de no ser por ella no tendría esta _oportunidad_ de estar con Hinata.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alguien más observaba a la albina.

-Hmp… Sus ojos son color miel, su cabello es blanco… no tengo dudas, es la hija de Tsunade que vivía en el extranjero-dijo el azabache para sí mismo, pero alguien estaba atenta a sus palabras-su cabello es raro, no es normal, es ¿Gris?-dijo frunciendo el ceño en nota de interrogación.

-¿Tienes algún problema con los colores de cabello Sasuke-kun?-preguntaba una Sakura acercándosele.

-No, por supuesto que no-dijo seriamente, pero luego vio que a lo lejos Lishi lo observaba detenidamente, acercándose al rostro de la pelirrosa continuó-pero prefiero el cabello negro azulado-dijo para volver a mirar a la ojiazul, Sakura lo entendió e hizo una mirada cómplice alejándose del muchacho.

Estaba realmente sorprendida ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese imbécil? ¿Qué prefería el cabello negro azulado? Ella tenía ese color de cabello ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué la enfadaba tanto? Se sonrojó en el solo hecho de pensar que le molestó que hable de su amiga pero lo último la sorprendió de sobre manera, Anko acababa de anunciar a la siguiente pareja, miró a su compañero y una venita en su sien apareció con la sonrisa en el rostro de éste y era nada más y nada menos qué…

-Uchiha Sasuke y Lishi Toksun-anunciaba la mujer-_valla, valla… la hija de Harumi con el futuro yerno de mi maestro, oh… ahora le toca a la pequeña Makira-_pensaba mientras disimulaba muy bien sus pensamientos "divertidos".

Sasuke se acerca a Lishi de forma pícara.

-No te desharás de mí tan fácil, toda una semana… Tú y yo-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Ésta solo se mantenía firme, seria, no mostraba sus emociones, con nada ni con nadie que quisiera golpear descaradamente, como en ese caso.

-Aléjate si no quieres terminar sin nariz Uchiha-le dijo con una mirada fulminante, no se intimidaba en lo absoluto por lo que hacía el azabache.

-Hmp, esa no es la forma de hablarle a la persona que te sacó de un apuro ayer-le dijo muy seriamente, esperado un contra ataque pero se sintió muy mal luego de lo que ella le dijo.

-Perdón Sasuke, no fue mi intención, tú tienes toda la razón-dijo muy apenada pero no se dejaría pisotear tan fácil-no me desharé de ti, eso te lo aseguro, pero me mantendré muy cerca para hacer de tu vida un miserable infierno-le dijo con una mirada maquiavélica y se alejó golpeándolo con su cabello ya que lo tenía suelto.

-Hmp… Interesante-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado-esto está muy interesante.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

-Valla… el teme se salió con la suya-decía Makira.

-¿Teme dices?-esa voz la sobresaltó y se sonrojó al ver de quién se trataba-Perdón, no quise asustarte.

-Neji… no, no me asustaste, pff ¿asustarme? Sí, claro-decía irónicamente, pero no podía ocultar sus nervios-_¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Makira? Ya deja de actuar así-_se recriminaba mentalmente.

-Es gracioso como llamas a Sasuke, eres la segunda luego de Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa, estar cerca de ella lo ponía feliz y no entendía por qué.

-¿Gr-gracioso? Supongo que sí-dijo, aún más nerviosa.

-Oh Anko-sensei dirá la siguiente pareja-dijo mostrándole con el dedo la ubicación de la mujer, la chica solo la miró para luego abrir sus ojos como platos al escuchar los nombres.

-Hyuga Neji y Makira Clishurami… ¿_Makira?-_pensó mirando a la chica junto con el castaño que se acercaban-_eres idéntica a tus padres-_terminó diciendo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Valla, nos tocó juntos-dijo el castaño siguiéndola.

-_¿Me está siguiendo? Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Ash, no controlo mis emociones ¿Emociones? Verdaderamente estoy perdida…_-pensaba la chica sin notar que éste la observaba.

Y así siguió la mujer hasta llegar hasta los últimos para luego decir…

-Bueno, la última pareja serán Sabaku No Gaara y Melody Hidaki-ambos se miraron y con una sonrisa asintieron- ya puedo pasar a las otras reglas. Regla N° 2: al entrar en el bosque llevaran con ustedes un cuaderno, uno por pareja, allí anotarán todo lo que hacen o mejor dicho, sus técnicas de supervivencia, ustedes entienden. Regla N° 3: se valdrán por ustedes mismos, sin ayudas de sus maestros, cualquier cosa que pase, deberán superarlas solos. Regla N° 4: Llegarán al otro lado del bosque luego de los 7 días que pasen en él, es decir, hoy es martes y son las 9:30 a.m. por lo tanto…-se puso a pensar un momento-el lunes a la misma hora deberán llegar a la meta, ni un minuto antes y ni un minuto después ¿Entendido?-dijo para que luego todos asintieron- Esto también los ayudará no solo para sobrevivir si no también para reforzar lazos entre ustedes-dijo guiñando un ojo y dejando a más de uno sonrojado.

-Es una grandiosa idea ¿No Makira?-le dijo el castaño.

-Por supuesto, opino lo mismo-le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Obito y Rin les entregaron los dichosos cuadernos y lo último que se pudo divisar fueron las figuras de los chicos perdiéndose en el frondoso bosque.

-Allí van nuestras tres parejas, espero que no se rindan a la primera-decía Anko mientras los miraba, luego observó como las nubes cambiaban su tono habitual a unos grises y oscuros- parece que va a llover… no puede ponerse mejor-dijo con una sonrisa mientras subía al autobús con la pareja de profesores-tu plan será todo un éxito Orochimaru-sempai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FIN DEL CAPÍTULO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es relativamente corto este capítulo pero… los próximos 7 los haré largos y llenos de sorpresas… este solo fue como un principio para lo que se vendrá… espero no hacer a Sasuke diferente de lo que es per es que me gusta como los describo ya que es más o menos diferente a como lo describen muchos autores ^_^ en fin, el próximo viernes subiré el N° 6 y empezará lo bueno e.e **_

_**Me despido… Saludos!**_

_**By: Makira-chan.**_


	6. Especial Navideño

_**Nota de autor salvaje: jajja bueno, este es un especial que quise hacer por Navidad… no se.. a mi me gustó ^_^ en fin, ellos tienen exactamente 23 o 24 años… habían estado viviendo muy lejos por razones que luego conocerán en la historia *¬*… en fin.. mañana subiré el capítulo 6… sin más que decir.. disfruten el especial…**_

Eran exactamente las siete de la tarde del día 24 de diciembre. Solo faltaban horas para que el reloj toque las doce de la noche y fuegos artificiales adornasen el cielo nocturno anunciando la Navidad. Muchos habitantes se encontraban comprando regalos a último momento y demás cosas. Entre el tumulto de gente se podía divisar a una parejita muy peculiar que se dirigía hacia una tienda pero luego tomaron otro rumbo, en fin, la chica no tuvo más que preguntar…

-¿Qué quieres para navidad cubito de hielo?-decía una ojiazul tomando del brazo del chico que la miraba no muy contento por el apodo.

-Hmp… Ya te dije que no me digas así Lishi-le contestaba el Uchiha mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Mmm… eres mi cubito de hielo-le decía con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba completamente-¿Quién iba a imaginar que terminaríamos juntos tú y yo?-comentaba divertida pero luego su rostro pícaro cambió a uno muy sorprendido por la respuesta, que creyó, no recibiría.

-Hmp… Makira se lo imaginaba siempre-dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa de medio lado que lo caracteriza-al parecer, a las hermanitas les gustan los cubitos de hielo.

-Si lo dices por Neji… Oh, espera, estás admitiendo que eres un cubito de hie…-de pronto fue silenciada por un beso otorgado por el azabache, cuando se separaron ésta se sonrojó y frunciendo el seño le dijo-odio cuando haces eso.

-Ya estamos a mano-le dijo abrazándola.

A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué solo con ella se comportaba tierno y de forma única? Nadie que no sea su madre le producía tanta paz y alegría como esa chica. Estaba feliz por ser él el dueño de sus sueños y no existía mejor regalo que ella, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirse responsable por esos sonrojos que provocaba y sobre todo, el amor que ésta le daba. Su mejor regalo de navidad ya le fue otorgado de antemano, pero ni siquiera sospechaba de la sorpresa que le esperaba en casa.

Ella pensaba que el amor nunca le llegaría, que no la afectaría pero no se había dado cuenta de que ya lo encontró, desde esa noche en la que lo divisó por primera vez mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa. Sasuke Uchiha, el único ser que lograba sonrojarla, ponerla feliz y nerviosa. Sí, definitivamente, esta sería una navidad que nadie olvidaría. Y más por todo lo que tenía preparado para esa noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aquí es un hermoso lugar-decía una pelinegra reposada sobre el pecho de Neji-todo es tan… relajante-decía mientras se acomodaba más.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una cabaña en el bosque, sorpresa por parte del chico. Ambos pasarían la Navidad ahí. Ese año en el instituto fue extraño, pero al unirse, comprendieron que se amaban como nadie en la vida. Definitivamente ese campamento había cambiado el rumbo de sus destinos. Ahora ya eran adultos, estaban casados, eran felices. Lo mismo pasó con Kitsuki y Naruto, solo Sasuke y Lishi aún seguían de novios, después de todo la idea de matrimonio le parecía ridícula al Uchiha. Pero esa noche. Todo podría cambiar.

-Por supuesto, elegí lo mejor para ti-dijo acariciando la cabellera sedosa de la chica, en su mano derecha tomó un mechón del cabello de la chica e inhaló ese fragante olor a lavanda que éste poseía-el lugar es hermoso, la vista es hermosa, Makira..-dijo tomándole del mentón haciéndola que lo mire a los ojos-Tú eres hermosa-dijo con un leve sonrojo a lo que la chica le contestó con un apasionado, pero dulce, beso en los labios, al separarse por falta de aire éste prosiguió-¿Sabes? Esta es la primera noche buena que es… verdaderamente buena-decía con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Porque todos los años eran siempre los mismos. Mi padre y mi tío jamás celebraron la navidad por sucesos de su pasado, solo mis primas y yo lo hacíamos en secreto. Pero ahora estoy contigo, y pienso calificar esta noche como la mejor de mi vida-dijo al fin tomándola de las manos a lo que ella solo lo miró-hoy estoy feliz Makira.

-Me alegra ser el motivo de tu felicidad-le decía la chica con una sonrisa-al propósito, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Cuál?-dijo muy intrigado el ojiperla.

-Si te lo digo, dejará de ser sorpresa.

-Está bien, como digas… ven aquí-le dijo lo último empujándola para sí otorgándole un beso tan tierno que jamás se haya visto-Te Amo Makira.

-Y yo a ti Neji-terminó diciendo la chica volviéndolo a besar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o

-Ramen! Dattebayó-exclamaba enérgico un rubio muy hiperactivo-tú haces el mejor ramen Kitsuki, incluso has superado a Teuchi.

-No digas incoherencias Naruto, no soy tan buena-decía la peligris muy sonrojada.

-Ni qué hablar, eres espectacular-decía mientras se comía su plato de ramen con glotonería-esto está delicioso de veras.

Ella solo lo contemplaba dulcemente, después de tanto tiempo juntos aún le encantaba verlo de esa forma.

-Ya basta, esta noche tengo una sorpresa para ti-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Más ramen?-dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado.

-No, es algo mucho mejor-la reacción del rubio fue de sorpresa, pero la chica solo seguía sonriendo, de verdad era mala ocultándole cosas pero esta vez sería fuerte.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde aquella vez en el instituto, los chicos no se volvieron a ver. Las tres parejas hicieron sus vidas aparte. Luego de muchos años, volverían a encontrarse gracias a las chica.

-Kitsuki, todo listo-decía una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Muy bien Makira, aquí estoy con Lishi en su casa, los chicos ni sospechan ¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a Neji?

-Simple, usé el arma femenina-dijo con un deje sensual a lo que la peligris solo se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¿Kitsuki qué te ocurre?-preguntaba Lishi tomándola de los hombros, en el teléfono solo se escuchaba una carcajada por parte de Makira-se ve que no te ha cambiado nada el Hyuga hermanita, al contrario parece que te empeoró.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-dijo esta muy divertida.

-Va-vámonos Lishi, ya es hora-decía aún sonrojada la peligris.

-Nos vemos en 30 minutos, Adiós Makira-dijo para luego cortar el teléfono-Kitsuki, de veras eres muy diferente a tus padres.

-Pu- pues la verdad que sí…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Makira ya vámonos, ese restaurante estará hasta el tope de gente si no nos apuramos-dijo el ojiperla.

-Aquí estoy-dijo la hermosa chica vestida asombrosamente.

Llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de color rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola y un adorno que resaltaba en su cabeza. Neji le pasó el abrigo y luego le dijo…

-Estás realmente hermosa-le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-le dijo esta con un deje sensual, le encantaba sonrojar a su chico, en la pareja ella parecía más el hombre y Neji la mujer, pero todo se resuelve a la hora de la verdad (ustedes entienden)

Al llegar al restaurante el recepcionista los dejó entrar ya que Makira había logrado hacer la reservación dos meses antes, después de todo, era noche buena y se adelantó al hecho de que luego no habría lugar, ella lo hizo con la intención de cenar ellos dos solos, pero al encontrarse con su hermana y su amiga cambió todos los planes y la sorpresa la harían en conjunto.

-Es increíble que hayas hecho esto Makira-decía el chico mientras se acomodaba en su lugar-pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué hay cuatro sillas más?

-Por fin llegan, los estábamos esperando-decía la pelinegra mientras les extendía la mano.

El ojiperla quedó asombrado, Sasuke, Lishi, Naruto y Kitsuki estaban allí. Una maravillosa sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí-dijo el castaño.

-Es una alegría volver a verte-le decía el Uchiha mientras lo abrazaba-y atí también molesta-dijo para luego abrazar a Makira.

-Neji, que alegría Datebayó!-exclamaba enérgico el rubio-Makira-chan que hermosa estás!-dijo algo sonrojado para luego mirar a Kitsuki-pero mi esposa lo es más, de veras.

-Un momento, ustedes tres deberían estar abrazándose, gritando y pataleando como histéricas por reencontrarse ¿Por qué no lo están haciendo?-decía el azabache.

-Así es dattebayó-dijo apoyando el rubio.

-Es la mejor Navidad de todas-dijo el castaño tomando de la cintura a su pelinegra-es la ejor sorpresa de todas-la beso en los labios muy dulcemente.

-Sorpresa cubito de hielo-le dijo la ojiazúl rosando su nariz con la del Uchiha.

-Hmp… ven aquí-le dijo para luego besarla.

-Naruto, sorpresa-le dijo la peligris levantando sus brazos agitando sus manitas.

-Kitsuki…-le dijo el rubio tomándola de los hombros otorgándole un beso en su frente-no te imaginas cuanto te amo ttebayó.

-Damas, caballeros-dijo un hombre con un uniforme muy elegante- Yo seré su mesero esta noche, díganme ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Todos lo miraron sonriente, cada uno se sentó en sus lugares correspondientes. La noche fue avanzando hasta que el reloj tocó las doce. La Navidad había llegado, pero las sorpresas aún no acababan.

-Naruto ¿Recuerdas que tenía una sorpresa para ti?-le dijo Kitsuki pero todos lograron escucharla.

-¿Qué? ¿No era esta la sorpresa?-al igualo que el rubio todos quedaron interrogantes, hasta las chicas, excepto el azabache, que ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿No se dan cuenta?-dijo de pronto el Uchiha-Kitsuki no ha tomado una sola gota de alcohol en toda la noche y apenas pudo terminar su plato.

-Eso solo quiere decir…-dijo Makira para lo que Kitsuki confirmó.

-Así es, estoy embarazada-dijo sonriente.

El rubio explotó de felicidad, su vida no podía ser mejor. Las chicas se abrazaron a sus chicos. Y así permanecieron observando el cielo que estaba siendo iluminado por esas luces que anunciaban un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida y una muy Feliz Navidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOFIN DEL ESPECIALOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Sólo para aclarar: no he podido actualizar la semana pasada ya que me fui de viaje y no tenía internet… y esta semana fanfiction o mi internet no me dejaba ingresar a mi cuenta.. por lo que hoy recién pude subir el especial.. bueno me despido ^_^ mañana subo el capítulo 6… déjenme review! Plissss… **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**He vuelto… después del especial de navidad mi internet enloqueció, no pude subir el sig capítulo que es este… pero ahora.. todo se solucionó! Al final del fic leerán mis planes..ejej fanfiction o mi internet mal *+~Q# y todo lo demás me impedían subir la conti.. perooo.. aquí está! Y más larga ^_^ espero que les guste.. y sin más que decir..**_

_**AL FIC! :3**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Declaimer: Naruto y sus amigos no me pertenecen, excepto los que yo y mi loca imaginación creamos. Los demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-sempai**_

_Para que entiendan—_

()notas mías

_Hdfgdjhgbdskb: pensamientos_ de los personajes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o cambio de escena

/Flash Back/

**Capítulo 6: El comienzo de una larga semana: día 1: las garras.**

-Creo que va a llover-decía un ojiperla acompañado por una chica pelinegra de ojos amarillos-deberíamos buscar un refugio.

La chica solo se mantenía callada, con la mirada fija en algún punto del bosque. Parecía que no lo escuchaba pero en realidad estaba pensando un plan.

Al minuto las primeras gotas comenzaron a hacer su aparición. De la nada la chica comenzó a sacar dos paraguas de su mochila, la cual era enorme, le entregó uno a Neji. Éste solo la miró muy sorprendido pero antes de interrogarla ella se adelantó.

-Yo me tomo muy enserio eso de "llevar más de lo necesario" es por eso que traje los paraguas por las dudas. Todo lo que yo hago es por las dudas… de todas formas, la lluvia que se acerca no es una muy leve, estos solo nos darán tiempo de encontrar una cueva o un lugar para refugiarnos.

-Tienes razón, debemos refugiarnos cuanto antes-le dijo éste comenzando a caminar.

O-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o

_-Lishi, no deberías estar tan molesta, después de todo es solo un beso-le decía un chico ojicielo de cabellos azulados._

_-Cállate Suke ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de lo que vi? Es obvio que aún sigues con ella._

_-Eso no es cierto, fue ella quien me besó-decía este señalando a una chica de cabellos alborotados y ojos azules oscuros-Ishil me besó._

_-Miente Lishi, no le creas, él ha estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo, vamos Suke es hora de la verdad._

_-¿A qué verdad te refieres?-decía Lishi entrecortada._

_-Está bien-dijo en un suspiro el chico-Li-chan, jamás te amé-el corazón de la chica se rompió-yo jamás he dejado a Ishil-odio-jugué contigo-rencor-eres tan ingenua, jamás te darías cuenta de nada, pero me aburrí y lo nuestro se terminó-al terminar de decir esto lo único que recibió fue un golpe que lo lanzó al suelo._

_-Te odio Suke-dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo del lugar._

-Odio…-balbuceó sin querer la chica mientras que un azabache, que ya llevaba tiempo observándola perdida en sus pensamientos, le dijo.

-¿Lishi qué te sucede?

-Emm… nada... no es nada-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Hmp… ¿acaso Suke…?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha!-le dijo muy enfadada y se adelantó rápidamente dejándolo atrás, no quería hablarle ni mucho menos mirarle, solo quería escapar, pero ¿De qué? ¿Del amor quizá? Se sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, no quería pensar, no quería caer de nuevo, en las garras del amor.

-_Está extraña…_ Hmp… rayos-dijo mirando el cielo, unas nubes grises dejaban caer gotas de lluvia muy intensas-Lishi tal vez deberíamos… ¿Dónde se metió? LISHIII! LISHII! Esto es ridículo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó a lo lejos, el Uchiha solo corrió, no sabía por dónde pisaba hasta que al fin pudo divisar algo, la chica estaba en medio de una jauría de lobos, estaba paralizada. Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo solo… miedo. Estaba perdida.

-LISHI!-fue lo único que dijo para luego abalanzarse sobre esas bestias, no le importaba nada solo quería… salvarla.

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el mencionar de su nombre, sus ojos estaban fijos en esa sombra que alejaba a esos caninos de ella. Uno por uno caían a su par, lo que ella no sabía era que Sasuke tenía en sus manos un cuchillo de cocina que le dio Makira antes de entrar al bosque.

/FLASH BACK/

-¿Pero qué es esto?-decía impactado el azabache tomando en sus manos algo que Makira le daba.

-Ah.. pues es un cuchillo… genio-le decía con burla.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo esto?

-Y no sé, para jugar a ser leñador quizá-le decía con sarcasmo y haciendo señas como un leñador cortando un árbol.

-Ya deja de burlarte tonta.

-Pues más tonto eres tú qué haces preguntas ridículas. Me dijeron que en este bosque hay todo tipo de animales y como sé que Lishi tendría "problemas" te doy esto, protégela ¿Oíste?

-Hmp… no te preocupes, lo haré ¿Pero a qué te refieres con "problemas"?-dijo éste ocultando el cuchillo.

-Pronto lo sabrás-dijo la chica para luego alejarse con Neji quien la esperaba.

/FIN DE FLASH BACK/

-_Ahora entiendo eso de "problemas" pero ya está, ya terminé con todos…_-a lo lejos un aullido se escuchaba- rayos, ahí vienen más, mejor nos vamos, Li…

La chica aún estaba en shock, él no entendía lo que le pasaba, lo único que sabía era que tenía que huir de allí a como dé lugar, además la lluvia no cesaba y sus heridas empeoraban y el olor a sangre era espeluznante. Así que la tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. A no muy lejos de allí pudo divisar una pequeña cueva. No lo dudó y se refugió allí.

-Debo… curar… estas heridas… maldición… _duelen demasiado, son muy profundas… malditos Lobos_-estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando no se percató de que la manga de su camisa estaba siendo rasgada pero se tranquilizó al ver de quién se trataba-Lishi…-dijo para luego desmayarse, el cansancio lo venció.

-_Gracias… Sasuke-kun_…-pensaba la ojicielo mientras lo curaba con las cosas que encontró en el botiquín de emergencia que su hermanita había puesto en su mochila.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-

-Corre Naruto-gritaba una peligris- nos están alcanzando.

-Maldición… ¿Cuánto más?

-Ahí hay una casa abandonada, entremos-decía mientras entraba a toda prisa al dicho lugar-lo hemos conseguido.

-Eran enormes, esas bestias, se comieron toda mi comida…

-Y el equipaje-decía la chica.

-¿No logramos salvar nada?

-Sólo el cuaderno.

-Pero los cuadernos no se comen… estamos perdidos.-decía medio llorando el rubio.

-Na- Naruto…?-decía la chica mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia un lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo éste interrogante a lo que volteó a ver qué era lo que señalaba la chica- eso es…?

-Comida!-exclamó la peligris muy eufórica.

-Nos salvamos-dijo el chico abrazándola sin pensar en que ésta se sonrojaría con el tacto- lo-lo siento…-dijo para soltarse pero ella lo sujetó con sus manos y abrazándole se durmió-¿Kit-Kitsuki… qué te sucede?... _estoy demasiado nervioso._-dijo para luego caer sentado con la chica aún abrazándolo fue entonces que decidió acompañarla al mundo de los sueños.

O-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

-Achús!-un estornudo se hizo escuchar en esa cueva en muestra de que alguien se había resfriado.

-Aunque seas un chico eres muy débil-le reprochaba Makira a su compañero-toma sécate o tápate con estas toallas antes de que empeores.-le tiró un par de éstas las cuales cayeron en su cabeza pero el castaño ni siquiera se inmutó-¿Pero qué? Ash…

Quejándose la chica se acercó a él. Levantó la toalla y lo que vio la sonrojó enormemente. Él se encontraba dormido, con el rostro cubierto por sus cabellos húmedos, se los corrió y pudo notar sus mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre. Estaba volando de fiebre, rápidamente comenzó a secarlo. Con pastos secos y algunas ramas que encontró por ahí logró hacer una pequeña fogata. Colocó al chico cerca de ella para que no sienta más frío, se sentó cerca de él y con un poco de esfuerzo logró darle una pastilla para la fiebre que llevaba en su botiquín (todo por si las duda XD). Luego puso una toalla mojada sobre la frente del castaño y pudo notar una extraña cicatriz, se puso a pensar en qué podría ser eso pero mientras pensaba el sueño la venció y más rápido de lo que pensaba pudo acompañar al chico al país de los sueños.

_Sueño de Neji:_

_-Jamás debí tenerte maldito-decía una mujer golpeando a un niño de tan solo 4 años._

_-Madre… yo… para… por favor-gritaba desesperado el pequeño._

_-Desgraciado… te odio… voy a matarte…-gritaba maniáticamente la mujer._

_-Neji!-gritó de pronto un hombre al entrar a la habitación- detente ahí mujer ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?_

_-Yo jamás lo quise-gritaba la mujer abalanzándose hacia Hizashi_

_-No… mamá… no… _

-No… mamá… no lo hagas-estas palabras salían de los balbuceos del chico, la fiebre aún no descendía y éste temblaba de frío.

-Uh? ¿Qué… qué dices?-decía soñolienta Makira, miró al chico y pudo observar su rostro frustrado-Neji…-no supo en ese momento si fue por instinto o qué pero terminó por ponerse entre sus piernas y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-_no lo hagas… uh? ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba ese niño de 4 años en el sueño-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Ho… Hola… me llamo Makira-contestaba una dulce y tierna niña._

_-Hola Makira…mi nombre es Neji-decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo._

_-¿Po-Por qué llorabas?-a ella le costaba pronunciar palabra._

_-Por nada… ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-3 años… ¿Y tú?_

_-4… -dijo el niño y ésta sonrió._

_-Eres lindo… Neji-le dijo sonrojada la niña a la cual éste le contestó de la misma forma._

_-Tú igual… Makira._

_El lugar donde se encontraban era como un parque, con un árbol en el centro rodeado de flores. Un pequeño estanque con patitos nadando. Toda una hermosa vista. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido lila y llevaba recogido su cabello en una media coleta. En sus manos tenía un pequeño gatito negro el cual poseía un par de ojos amarillos al igual que ella. De verdad una niña muy linda pensó. Pero él no sabía que ese no era un sueño, sino recuerdos. Recuerdos que fueron desgarrados de su corazón, pero que ahora volvían por la fuerza del destino._

_Mientras tanto que el sueño continuaba:_

-Ma… Makira-seguía balbuceando el chico, pero dicho nombre hizo retumbar los oídos de la aludida.

_-¿Dijo… mi… nombre? Pobrecito debe estar teniendo una pesadilla_-pensaba la chica sin soltarlo, en ese momento solo pudo sentir el cuerpo del chico relajarse al fin.-_Por lo visto no fue una pesadilla…-_pensaba mientras suspiraba sin soltarse de él_-o sea… que eso solo quiere decir que…-_un sonrojo la invadió y cuando quiso soltarse los fuertes brazos del chico la rodearon, aún seguía dormido. Ella levantó su rostro y cuando lo hizo su rostro ya era igual que el de un tomate. El rostro del chico estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, se veía tan…_-Lindo…-_pensó para luego acomodarse en su pecho definitivamente_-de verdad… es lindo._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…. No puede ser!-gritaba una peligris muy alarmada, lo cual hizo despertar de un salto al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? Decía el chico mientras la zamarreaba para todos lados.

-HAYYYY…. RAMEENNNNN…. AMO EL RAMENNNN….-gritaba sin parar la peligris.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Kitsuki… yo también amo el ramen-dijo abriendo sus brazos por lo cual la chica se abalanzó a él abrazándolo y colocando sus piernas en su cintura, ella solía ser demasiado tímida pero cuando se trataba de ramen, nada más le importaba-Etto… ¿Kitsuki?

-¿Sí Naruto?-decía ésta aún abrazada a él, su perfume la embriagaba, su pelo su todo le encantaba, no sabía cómo pero ése rubio le sacaba el aliento.

-No, nada-dijo para luego abrazarla, no quería que ese momento termine, solo no quería.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un azabache comenzaba a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente, divagando por quién sabe dónde hasta que puedo reaccionar finalmente.

-Veo que tus heridas están mejorando-decía una ojiazul mu alegremente.

-Si... creo que… aaaaaaahhhhhh! Decía con un dolor en el pecho, uno de los Lobos lo había desgarrado sin darse cuenta.

-Espera, no te muevas, ya vuelvo.

-¿A dónde… Uh? ¿Qué es eso?-decía el chico mientras se sostenía el brazo izquierdo que también comenzó a sangrar.

-Un botiquín que mi hermana puso en mi mochila…-decía la chica mientras le daba la espalda al chico buscando lo necesario para poder auxiliarlo- con esto te…. Aahhh.. tus heridas comenzaron a sangrar otra vez! Te dije que no te muevas-le reclamaba la chica mientras comenzaba a curar su brazo otra vez-ahora… si me permites…-de la nada comenzó a sonrojarse, ya que debía curar el pecho bien formado del azabache.

La yema de sus finos dedos hacían que la piel del Uchiha se erizara ante el delicado tacto. No estaba seguro pero daba gracias a esos lobos por haberlo lastimado, tenía a Lishi, ahí como su enfermera particular, estaba sola para él.

Mientras lo curaba podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella ¿Qué le pasaba? Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos, es decir, curarlos y eso, ya que su padre era un médico clínico. A veces iba con él al trabajo y aprendía allí todo lo necesario por si algo le pasaba y no estaban sus padres para socorrerla. En fin, el punto es que ella, aparte de curarse sola, también ayudaba a su padre cuando de heridas se trataba, y había ayudado a un montón de personas contando también con chicos de su edad. Pero al tener que curar a ese Uchiha, azabache seximente hermoso la hacía salir de sus cabales. Él la miraba serio, sin ninguna expresión, que más, si después de luchar contra una jauría contando las cantidades de mandíbulas y todo eso, solo para ayudarla en su torpeza de quedarse petrificada ante esos colmillos afilados. Era imposible, jamás superaría ese trauma.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percató de que el chico, con su mano y brazo medio sano, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza muy suavemente, ella aún no se daba cuenta hasta que éste levantó su mentón y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

-No te sientas culpable por esto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo quien quiso salvarte ¿Y sabes? Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa para luego seguir- yo sé que no querrás contarme ahora lo que te mortifica pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo-es lo máximo que un Uchiha podría decir, que cuente con él, pero extraño, ella era diferente.

-Gracias Sasuke, ya van dos veces de las que me salvas-dijo con una sonrisa para luego terminar de ajustar el vendaje-listo ya está, oh, por cierto te ves lindo cuando sonríes.

-Hmp… solo lo dices por considerada-dijo volviendo a tener ese porte arrogante.

-Esa es la sonrisa que odio-decía apuntándolo-dulce te ves mejor.

Él solo la miraba profundamente, ella se ponía nerviosa y no podía mantener el contacto visual, él se puso serio y la contempló mejor, ella no aguantó más y decidió terminar con la tensión.

-¿Po-Por qué me miras así?-dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-Hmp.. nada-dijo mirando a otro lado, la chica dio un suspiro de alivio pero luego dio un respingo cuando la voz del chico resonó muy sincera diciendo-solo quería darte las gracias por curarme.. Lishi… además-hizo una pausa muy corta y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo notar en su rostro, por más que quiso ocultarlo la chica lo notó-Eres muy linda cuando sonríes-fue lo último que dijo para luego mirarla y pudo notar una mirada nostálgica en la chica, unas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos cielos-Lo siento… no quise…

No pudo terminar su frase cuando no se percató de que ella se tiró hacia dónde estaba él, se respaldó en la pared y puso el cuerpo del chico entre sus piernas, dándole éste la espalda, y con una colcha que tenía en su equipaje lo tapó y a ella también y terminó por abrazarlo.

Él sentía todo muy exquisito, ese calor radiante que la chica le otorgaba, más ese sentir cuando ella comenzó a acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos y sin decir una sola palabra, ese silencio se convirtió en lo más placentero de su vida.

No sabía lo que hacía pero solo sabía que las garras de su peor enemigo la estaban atrayendo una vez más hacia él, tal vez sea ¿Amor? O ¿Cariño quizá? De todas formas, ella solo quería permanecer así, se durmió contemplando la lluvia y el reflejo que el fuego le causaba. Todo era perfecto, sentía la respiración pausada de Sasuke, notándose que ya estaba relajado, y ella pronto se dormiría.

O-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ella comenzaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos amarillos mientras el ojiperla aún se encontraba dormido ¿Cuánto ya había pasado? Trató de mirar su muñeca dónde se suponía debía estar su reloj pero luego recordó que ya no lo tenía.

/FLASH BACK/

-¿Qué dice? ¿Y eso para qué o qué?- preguntaba Makira mientras ocultaba con su mano un objeto.

-Porque yo lo digo, vamos. Ere la única que no me lo quiere entregar todos ya lo hicieron-decía la mujer prepotente de Anko.- seguro que también tienes un celular.

-Que todos te hayan dado sus objetos no significa que yo también-decía molesta la chica-y si tengo ¿Y qué?

-Makira, sólo dáselo y evitemos más problemas-decía el castaño mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Ves? Hazle caso a tu compañero. Neji ¿Tú también entregaste todo?

-Sí, ya le di mis cosas a Rin-sensei-decía muy tranquilo el chico-y pienso que Makira es una buena chica y también entregará sus cosas.

La aludida lo miró sorprendida pero se encontraba bajo la mirada aterradora de Anko y no tuvo más que entregar sus cosas.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Aún adormilada y con los ojos entreabiertos pudo sentir una respiración pausada sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un calmo rostro de porcelana. Se había olvidado de como estaba. Su rostro se enrojeció levemente al observar que los fuertes brazos del chico la rodeaban uno de cada lado terminando con la postura, ella estaba entre sus piernas y su rostro descansaba en el bien formado pecho del joven por debajo de su mentón, el cual estaba apoyado en su frente de costado. Ella tenía sus manos debajo de su rostro las cuales tocaban delicadamente el cuerpo del chico por encima de la camisa blanca que éste poseía. Pensamientos pervertidos vinieron a su mente, su sonrojo aumentó deliberadamente. Pero sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente dispersados cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico comenzaba a despertar.

Su cabeza le pesaba, todo le daba vueltas, le dolía el pecho pero al mismo tiempo sentía un reconfortable calor. Miró hacia abajo para saber qué era aquello que sentía pesado en su cuerpo y lo que divisó lo dejó estático, se vio a sí mismo abrazando a esa chica, no lo podía creer. Se sonrojó levemente y pudo sentir esa toalla húmeda en su frente. Aún tenía un poco de fiebre pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba mejorando. Ya no estaba empapado pero tampoco quería dejar de estar así con ella. Sin pensarlo comenzó a deslizar por sus dedos esos finos cabellos negros como la noche, tomó un mechón delicadamente y lo llevó a su nariz, definitivamente la mejor fragancia que pudo experimentar en toda su vida. Se quedó observándola y aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo relajado de la joven, no entendía pero su sueño lo había dejado confundido ¿Quién era esa niña? Luego recordó ese nombre ¿Makira? La volvió a mirar, si, era esa niña. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder recordar y justo en ese momento lo logró.

_Recuerdo:_

_El pequeño niño se encontraba caminando en un parque cerca del cementerio, aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que existía algo tan hermoso en un lugar tan horrible? a lo lejos pudo divisar otro entierro. Todos llorando y lamentándose por la pérdida de un ser querido. Por más cruel que parezca a él le alegraba saber que a la persona que lo lastimó, por lo cual tenía esa herida en la frente, ya esté enterrada bajo tres metros de tierra. No podía creer lo que su inmadura cabecita le hacía pensar hasta que se encontró con alguien._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el niño muy asombrado._

_Una dulce niña con un gatito, que poseía de igual manera esos penetrantes ojos amarillos y pupilas alargadas, se encontraba en frente de él con un semblante triste pero al darse cuenta de la pregunta del niño contestó._

_-Ho… Hola… me llamo Makira-contestaba una dulce… y tierna niña._

_-Hola Makira…mi nombre es Neji-decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo._

_-¿Po-Por qué llorabas?-a ella le costaba pronunciar palabra._

_-Por nada… ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-3 años… ¿Y tú?_

_-4… -dijo el niño y ésta sonrió._

_-Eres lindo… Neji-le dijo sonrojada la niña a la cual éste le contestó de la misma forma._

_-Tú igual… Makira-decía muy avergonzado, se supone que debería estar triste por la muerte de su madre pero… ese era el mejor momento de su vida._

_-¿Tú vienes de ese entierro verdad?-decía la niña mientras apuntaba con su mirada._

_-Oh... si-dijo con melancolía-pero no quiero hablar de eso-dijo para luego cambiar la cara._

_-Oh… lo siento Neji-Kun-decía mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su gatito._

_-¿Neji-Kun?-dijo algo sorprendido el chico._

_-Oh... perdona, sin quieres no te llamo así y ya-decía un tanto sonrojada la niñita por su atrevimiento._

_-No, no te preocupes…-lo pensó un momento-Makira-chan-dijo para luego esbozar una sonrisa tierna y dulce, lo cual hizo poner más tranquila a la niña-por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama tu gatito?-dijo acariciando la barbilla de éste._

_-Su nombre es Sorata (para los que ven Yaoi ¿De quién era el gatito que se llamaba así?) es un regalo que me dio el abuelo Sarutobi… de la misma forma, es ahora lo único que tengo de él-decía con tristeza mientras unas leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_-¿Sarutobi? ¿El ex presidente?-decía con asombro, él ya se informó de que había fallecido el día anterior pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que esa niña tendría algo que ver. Pero luego reaccionó ante las lágrimas de la niña e instintivamente la abrazó, al ser más pequeña eso era fácil-no llores, las niñas lindas no lloran-le decía mientras levantaba su mentón- de seguro él te mira desde arriba y te cuida, y aquí Sorata no te dejará sola-hizo una pausa-si nos volvemos a ver algún día con esto nos recordaremos-dijo para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios, el primero para ambos, la unión de las garras del destino. _

_Ella iba a contestarle luego de eso, muy sonrojada, pero a lo lejos la voz de un hombre se hizo sonar._

_-Neji-dijo ferozmente Hizashi-¿Qué crees que haces? Te estuve buscando por todas partes, despídete de tu amiga y vámonos._

_-Si padre-dijo para luego mirar a la dulce niña-adiós Makira-chan… no me olvides, no olvides esto-dijo mientras soltaba de sus manitas._

_-No me olvidaré… Neji-kun-dijo despidiéndose._

_Fin de recuerdo._

_**Lo que ellos no sabían era que un hombre de cabellera larga estaba escuchando todo y fue allí que una mirada pícara surcó su rostro.**_

_-Y así, lo único que recuerdo después es que la vi tomada de la mano de un hombre de cabellos largo pero no era uno de nuestra familia, ya que sus ojos eran diferentes… por lo tanto… _ese debe ser Orochimaru-dijo mientras no se percataba de que la chica lo escuchó-Makira, tanto tiempo ha pasado-dijo tratando de volver a ver su rostro pero la chica lo sorprendió despabilándose y "despertando" de pronto.

-AAAAWWWWHHHH(imagínense un bostezo) ¿Qué hora es?-decía todo adormilada.

-No lo sé, no tenemos reloj-le dijo con una mirada dulce el chico.

Ella solo lo miró sorprendida ¿Por qué la miraba así? O mejor dicho ¿Qué quiso decir con "tanto tiempo ha pasado"? no lo entendía pero no iba a mostrarle al chico su sonrojo, así que se paró y comenzó a caminar por la cueva notando que había dejado de llover.

-Veo que ya estás mejor-dijo preparando sus cosas y tomando el cuaderno-me costó hacer que te mejores pero ahora debemos irnos-decía mientras anotaba las cosas que hizo- debemos seguir el mapa y…-se detuvo un momento al observar un punto de dicho objeto-ven a ver.

-¿Qué sucede?-decía el chico mientras observaba el mapa junto con ella.

-¿Ves este lugar?-decía la chica mientras le señalaba con el dedo-es allí a donde no debíamos haber ido-dijo en un porte serio y levantando un dedo.

-¿Por qué lo di….? Oh.. espera… he olvidado la cena con los Uchiha-dijo cerrando los ojos-Rin-san y Obito-san tienen que ver en esto..-dijo más afirmando que interrogando.

-Ajam, Sasuke y yo se lo preguntamos, me dijo que a ese lugar solo irían los que no saben a dónde ir y se darían cuenta de quienes son en realidad los que merecen aprobar, además no podremos ir más de todas formas-decía mientras salía de la cueva-y eso es simple… ¿Ves allá? Son las montañas Torodoki, y esta cabaña está muy lejos de aquí, por lo tanto, debemos seguir caminando hasta llegar al otro lado de ellas.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos deberían ser las…-decía mientras pensaba el chico aún con la nariz roja, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso rugido de estómago-si... ya sé que hora son.

-¿Tienes hambre… Neji?-dijo lo último con un poco de dificultad, no sabía por qué pero ese nombre le era nostálgico.

-_Como me gustaría que me llamases como antes ¿Será que no me recuerdas?-_se preguntaba el chico mirándola con tristeza sin darse cuenta de contestar, pero luego reaccionó- estem… sí tengo hambre, por lo tanto eso significa que ya es pasado medio día.

-Oh... ya veo…-decía mientras comenzó a sacar algo de su mochila-ten-le dijo mientras le pasaba un pack de alimentos y un par de palillos y ella se quedó con otro-aaammm…-se notaba que disfrutaba de su comida, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa encantadora.

-_Se nota que hemos cambiado, pero pronto te haré recordar, como esa vez… que lo prometimos…_-él la miraba con ternura mientras se dispuso a comer su alimento, con un porte serio caminaba mientras que se deleitaba con esa comida. Ella lo pudo notar ya que cerró los ojos y luego los abrió sorprendido por lo delicioso que era.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó?-decía la chica entusiasmada.

-Sí, está delicioso -le dijo éste con una amabilidad increíble.

Ella solo le sonrió (a la forma Naruto) y luego le dijo.

-Genial entonces, ya que pensaba que no era buena en la cocina-decía mientras mantenía su mirada en el camino.

-De verdad eres buena…-dijo deleitándose nuevamente con su porción.

Ella solo lo miró, lo notaba extraño. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que ya lo había visto.

-_De verdad eres lindo… Neji-kun…-_pensó para luego sorprenderse de su pensamiento y reflexionar-_¿Por qué siento que ya dije eso antes?_

Lo que Neji no sabía era que la chica tuvo una vez un accidente, en el cual había perdido la memoria, muchos de sus recuerdos volvieron, pero extrañamente el de él no lo pudo recuperar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-La verdad...pienso que eres un padre ejemplar-decía una pelirroja a un hombre de cabellos largos y piel cenisa.

-Kushina tú mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que mi pequeña tuvo que pasar-decía el hombre mientras una pelinegra se acercaba.

-Orochimaru, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no los juntaste a ellos dos y ya?-decía la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

-Por un simple motivo, Hizuko(así le puse de nombre a la madre de Neji, ni idea como se llama por eso XD) odiaba a Anuki ya que Hizashi estaba enamorado de ella, pero luego mi difunta esposa viajó a Estados Unidos donde me encontró a mí, nos enamoramos nos casamos y luego nació Makira-ambas lo miraban muy atentamente, por fin sabrían los motivos de ese plan tan descabellado-tres años después nos enteramos que el viejo Sarutobi había muerto, nos fuimos al entierro, al llegar se llevó a cabo la ceremonia. Anuki me dejó a cargo de la niña mientras ella saludaba a los que se encontraban allí, me despegué de ella un segundo y como por arte de magia se me perdió, salí a buscarla pero la vi conversar con un niño. De tan solo verlo supe que era un Hyuga, pero decidí no interrumpir. Luego de unos minutos vi al niño besar a mi pequeña de no ser por Anuki,que llegó a mi lado pero escuchó la mayor parte, me hubiera abalanzado sobre él y no importaba si era un infante-ambas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas, aterradas y con gotitas en sus sienes por los gestos del hombre-en fin, se prometieron algo que drásticamente el destino impidió que se cumpliera, luego de eso llegó Hizashi a buscar al pequeño, reconoció a mi pequeña ya que nos pudo divisar a nosotros del otro lado, nos miró con rabia y tristeza, se llevó al pequeño Neji dejando sola a Makira por lo cual me apresuré a preguntarle dónde se había metido y me dijo que Sorata se le había escapado y que se encontró con un niño el cual le había parecido… lindo-dijo para poner un rostro triste.

-Ya entiendo, es por eso que Lishi será la esposa de Neji… valla…-decía la pelirroja pero las dudas aumentaban más-sigo sin entender lo de las parejas cruzadas y eso.

-Simple, puede que estemos obligando a las chicas pero queremos probar cuánto es que tardan en enamorarse, por lo visto está resultando más fácil de lo que pensé con la ayuda que en estos momentos están recibiendo. Yo solo estoy cumpliendo los deseos de Anuki y uno de ellos fue el más maravilloso-dijo mirando a Harumi y abrazándola como las parejas lo hacen-y eso fue que tenga el honor de estar contigo preciosa.

-Okeeeyyyy... no se pongan melosos… aún estoy aquí…-decía Kushinna haciendo gestos.

-Lo sentimos-decía dulcemente Harumi mientras se separaba lentamente de su esposo.

De repente Orochimaru siente algo en sus tobillos mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con un felino ya bastante viejo por los años pero aún conservaba la belleza que caracteriza a los de su especie.

-Sorata, ven aquí-decía el hombre mientras alzaba al gato y lo ponía entre sus brazos-ya es tiempo de que tú también actúes-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Trajiste al gato aquí? Es una casa de playa, no un refugio de animales-decía molesta Harumi con sus manos en la cintura.

-No lo podía dejar solo, además ya está viejo y necesita de nosotros-decía mientras el gato miraba tiernamente a la mujer la cual no pudo resistirse.

-Hay bueno…-de pronto observó a la pelirroja un tanto rara y le pregunta-¿Qué sucede Kushina?

-Definitivamente prefiero los perros-dijo sin más lo cual dejó interrogativos a la pareja allí presente-pero ni modo, cada quien con sus gustos.

O-.o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Wau, tenías razón, no tardamos tanto después de todo-decía una ojiazul muy entusiasmada.

-Era simple, en vez de rodear el cerro debíamos cruzar por él-decía el azabache muy feliz de su descubrimiento.

-Tienes razón, por cierto… ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien? Por lo menos no he notado que tus heridas sangraban.

-Hmp… no te preocupes, soy fuerte… además tú me ayudaste demasiado…-dijo adelantándose.

-He escuchado que Uchiha Sasuke no dice gracias ¿Me debo sentir afortunada?-decía desafiante la ojicielo acercándose a él.

-Hmp… no te equivocas en eso de que jamás digo gracias, pero te equivocas con eso de sentirte afortunada-dijo mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos negros que hubieran derretido a cualquier chica pero ella ni se inmutó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo muy confundida, estaba segura de que él le estaba agradeciendo.

-Yo jamás dije Gracias-dijo algo molesto por la indiferencia de la chica-_de todas formas… doy gracias a esos Lobos._

/FLASH BACK/

Él despertaba con una dulce voz cantarina, se vio posicionado de costado con su cabeza recostada sobre un plano abdomen, sí Lishi aún lo cuidaba. Se sentó de golpe cosa que hizo callar a la chica del susto al sentir ese silencio la miró serio.

-Sigue cantando no pares-le dijo cerrando los ojos ella solo obedeció él volvió a recostarse y mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo él lo hacía con los finos brazos de ella, notó sus heridas eran graves pero ya estaban cicatrizando eso era bueno.

-Sasuke-dijo ella captando la atención del azabache-tal vez ya deberíamos seguir, ha parado de llover y ya es medio día pronto escucharás…-fue interrumpida por el ensordecedor rugido de su estómago-Lo siento… eso era.

-Hmp ¿Tienes hambre?-dijo buscando con su mirada la mochila que le pertenecía, ella solo movió la cabeza afirmando la pregunta, pudo ver el objeto que buscaba por suerte no estaba muy lejos, la tomó y estaba sacando algo de ella-toma… aliméntate-le dijo sin mirarla mientras buscaba otra cosa, ella tomó esa comida y se paro él la miró de golpe-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo también tengo algo-dijo sacando un pack de su mochila-lo hizo mi hermana, es muy buena te lo aseguro-dijo con una sonrisa entregándole su comida.

-Hmp… está bien, solo porque lo dices tú lo comeré.

Ambos comenzaron con el almuerzo, al terminar Sasuke decide mirar el mapa.

-Ya veo… con que aquí es dónde no debemos ir-decía mientras posicionaba un dedo en su mentón-de todas formas está muy lejos, aquí está el cerro el cual se encuentra…-decía mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la cueva-debe ser aquél-dijo apuntando un cerro ancho pero no muy alto-en fin, en vez de rodearlo deberíamos llegar más rápido si cruzamos por él.

Ella lo observaba desde adentro preparando las mochilas y anotando en el cuaderno, se acercó a él.

-Y entonces… ¿Ya nos perdimos o no aún?-dijo como burlándose.

-Hmp… estamos más cerca de lo que te imaginas, a ver dame mi mochila y… ¿Qué haces?-dijo muy sorprendido.

-No dejaré que lleves nada, tus heridas son feas te puedes hacer más daño-le dijo en tono de reproche pero él le quitó la suya y se la puso cuando ella le quiso sacar él se "quejó" de un dolor y ella lo dejó-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro-le dijo con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-Maldito orgullo Uchiha-dijo la chica cuando comenzó a caminar.

-Hmp…-fue lo único que dijo para luego seguirla.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

-Oye! Te estoy hablando… ¿En qué piensas Uchiha?-decía Lishi muy fastidiada.

-Nada de tu incumbencia… o puede que sí…-dijo picaronamente mientras dejó pensativa a la chica y un tanto sonrojada-_de verdad… gracias Li-chan_-pensaba mientras la miraba alejarse.

O-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Naruto-kun… ya debemos estar por llegar al otro lado, no falta mucho-decía una peligris leyendo el mapa.

-Tienes razón dattebayó!-contestaba el rubio eufóricamente.

Ambos salieron de esa cabaña abandonada para seguir caminando hasta llegar al otro punto del examen.

-El ramen estaba delicioso ttebayó ¿Tú qué opinas Kitsuki-chan?-la aludida reaccionó de golpe al ser llamada así y un sonrojo la cubrió.

-Etto.. pues… estemmm.. delicioso… como el ramen debe ser…-dijo algo nerviosa-_¿Por qué me pongo así? Tonta, tonta, tonta…-_se recriminaba mientras el rubio la miraba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien-dijo sin más el chico lo cual hizo que ésta le prestara atención-te pareces demasiado a Hinata ttebayó, ella antes era… pues... ella antes me gustaba-dijo dejando muy triste pero pensativa a la ojimiel-pero luego, una noche choqué con alguien en una esquina y pues todo cambió-fue lo último que dijo para luego sonrojarse él también.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué chocó con alguien una noche en una esquina? Era ella de eso no tenía dudas. Pero quería saber más.

-¿A-a q-qué te re-refieres con que todo cambió?-dijo difícilmente la peligris, de verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

-Pues verás… esa noche yo estaba con Kiba y los demás… ellos son muy supersticiosos y me llevaron a la casa de una adivina para burlarse de mí, digo burlarse porque querían ver si una persona así podía saber si yo tendría novia algún día o viviría siendo un fracasado-dio un suspiro-bueno, al llegar ella me dijo que me sentara, que me estaba esperando. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al parecer ellos no habían dicho nada a nadie solo entraríamos y ya pero ella... bueno... dijo lo que dijo-la peligris lo escuchaba atenta mientras caminaban-en fin, me senté frente a ella y me tomó las manos, comenzó diciéndome toda mi fortuna hasta que se detuvo en un punto… me dijo que esa noche conocería a la persona con la cual comparto el hilo rojo del destino, que ella tiene el otro extremo de mi hilo-dijo sonrojándose intensamente, la chica del mismo modo- ettoo… bueno.. al salir de allí yo no creía nada, Kiba iba molestándome hasta que llegamos a una esquina donde justo se le había caído algo a Chouji y los otros le ayudaron a buscar yo solo seguí caminando hasta que… bueno.. choqué contigo-se detuvo, el clima estaba muy tenso-bueno luego de todo eso que pasó todos me quedaron mirando como diciendo:"oye, ese era tu hilo rojo, no la dejes ir" pero fui muy cobarde y no hice nada por detenerte pero ahora… estás aquí y no pienso dejarte ir.

Le dijo mientras la tomó de la cintura y sus bocas comenzaban a juntarse, ella solo se dejaba llevar por esas sensaciones. Todo iba demasiado rápido, pero si Naruto tenía razón la vida misma los quería juntos. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse escucharon un ruido y se separaron, Naruto decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba y luego en un grito diciendo " Ven" la llamó y ésta fue hacia dónde estaba. Al llegar junto a él pudieron divisar lo que quedaba de su equipaje. Ahora todo el mundo estaba de su lado.

Poco después de unas horas, el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro. Los animales nocturnos hacían su aparición con sus sonidos. Decidieron quedarse a acampar en una zona rodeada por árboles y un pequeño arrollo que por allí pasaba.

-Etto… Naruto… yo… quería decirte algo-dijo la chica muy sonrojada mientras él hacía una pequeña fogata.

-Si dime Kitsu…-no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando de repente la chica lo besó dulcemente en los labios, no podía describir esa sensación más solo se dejó vencer y comenzó a corresponderle abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola más a él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo entendía ¿Por qué lo hacía? No le cabía en la cabeza la respuesta ¿Cómo se sentía? se sentía como si flotara y todo su mundo se desvanecía para estar ellos dos así y nada más. Parecía como si se debieran ese beso de toda la vida, aún faltaban 6 días restantes ¿El amor surgiría allí? Quién sabe, pero de algo estaba segura, tanto ella como él no querían separarse, sentían esa necesidad de estar juntos… para siempre.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—oo—oo-o-

-¿Qué qué? No puede decirnos eso ahora una vez que ya estamos aquí-decía un pelirrojo sacado de sus casillas, no era normal ese actuar en él pero le molestaba que su musa se haya ido con el patán de Neji Hyuga.

-Tranquilízate mocoso-decía una furiosa Anko-lo pusimos en grande para probar su genialidad, y verificar si escucharon las reglas pero todo esto me demuestra que no… solo algunos captaron el mensaje.

-Entonces dígame-ya un poco más calmado-¿Cuáles son las parejas que aún están allá en el bosque?

-Si mis cálculos son correctos… allá afuera se encuentran las parejas SasuLishi, NaruKitsu, SukeIshil y NejiMaki-dijo cortando los nombres y juntándolos.

La última pareja molestó de sobre manera al Sabaku No, estaba molesto, disgustado y todo lo demás, y más aún cuando escuchó ciertos murmullos.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? Los dos chicos más mujeriegos, Sasuke y Neji, están allá con esas chicas, pobre de ellas, de allí no salen vírgenes-decía un muchacho de tes blanca y ojos oscuros como la noche.

-S-Sai… no digas eso… mi primo no haría algo así-reprochaba molesta la Hyuga.

-Eso es porque no sabes nada-dijo él con una sonrisa falsa.

-Vamos Hinata, hasta tú misma sabes de lo que es capaz tu primo-decía una pelirrosa junto a ella-pero el que me preocupa es Sasuke, ese sí no tiene remedio.

-Puedes que tengas razón Sakura, pero ni Makira ni Lishi son tontas... además…-fue interrumpida.

-Disculpen, Hinata-sama me llamo Gaara, me encantaría hablar con usted acerca de su primo-dijo sin preámbulos, su mirada daba miedo.

-¿Qué tienes que hablar con ella eh?-decía un corpulento chico de ojos marrones rojizos al igual que su cabello.

-Nikaku tranquilo… te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero antes ¿Por qué quieres saber todo de mi primo?

-Simple, me encantaría saber con qué clase de soquete se ha ido Mi Novia-dijo refiriéndose a Makira.

-¿Di-jiste novia? ¿Ma-Makira es tu novia?-decía muy sorprendida la ojiperla, ella al igual que todos los demás quedaron muy impactados, y ellos que creían que él era muy raro para Makira.

-Así es…-decía aún sin creérselo el pelirrojo, ese en realidad era su mayor sueño.

A lo lejos una morena observaba muy triste la escena de su amor platónico. Estaba muy apenada ya que por su culpa reprobaron el examen. Ella fue la que insistió en ir a esa cabaña pero lo que no sabía era que al día siguiente volverían a casa. El pelirrojo la ignoró entonces. No la quería ni ver, estaba muy enfadado y además escucharlo decir eso de Makira la dejó muy dolida.

-_Tus sentimientos no han cambiado Gaara-kun-_pensaba la chica mientras miraba el suelo melancólica pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz que ella amaba, una voz que le pertenecía solo a él-Gaara ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo quería disculparme. Sé que no fue tu intención hacernos esto, tú no lo sabías y yo te traté muy mal… así que Lo siento-dijo mirándola seriamente pero ella sentía dolor en esos ojos, dolor y angustia pero no hacia ella si no hacia "_su musa"_.

-No tienes que disculparte, soy yo la que debe hacerlo, de no ser por mí ahora estaríamos buscando a Makira en el bosque para que tú estés más tranquilo-dijo con mucho dolor en cada palabra, no lo soportaba, su corazón ya estaba por romperse.

-Tranquila, de todas formas, mañana al llegar te invito un helado ¿Quieres?-dijo con una sonrisa que solo a ella le mostraba, una sonrisa _amistosa_ que solo a ella le ofrecía.

-Claro que quiero, entonces ¿me perdonas?-dijo ella con algo de ternura.

-Te perdono Melody-dijo para luego sonreírle otra vez y ella también.

O-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

-Buenas noches Sasuke teme-dijo Lishi dándole la espalda al chico que se encontraba aún sentado en frente de la fogata comiendo un pescado que pudo sacar del arrollo (que también cruzaba por dónde ellos estaban XD) esa tarde.

Eran las nueve de la noche, el día estuvo muy cargado y la chica tenía sueño, se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir y se relajó pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos.

-Em.. ¿Lishi?-decía el azabache un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? ¿Se te abrió alguna herida? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba muy alterada.

-No… nada de eso... es que yo… bueno... tengo frío y no he traído mi bolsa de dormir, la tuya es grande así que pensé que si me podrías dejar-fue interrumpido.

-Ándale, ven… -decía la chica dándole lugar suficiente para que el chico entrara, una vez los dos juntos ésta lo abrazó dulcemente.

-Hmp.. ¿Qué haces?-le dijo el Uchiha más sonrojado, a ella le encantaba ponerlo así.

-¿No dijiste que tenías frío?-él solo abrió los ojos como platos pero luego optó por abrazarla también-jeje Buenas noches Sasuke…-kun-dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

Él solo la miraba y cuando sintió que la chica ya respiraba pausadamente en muestra de que se durmió dijo muy por lo bajo y besando la cabeza de la chica.

-Buenas noches Li-chan-cerró los ojos y se durmió. Ella lo escuchó y solo se abrazó más fuerte sin lastimarlo claro, definitivamente las garras del amor... ya la atraparon.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Achús!-se escuchó por todo el bosque, el sonido provenía de un ojiperla algo molesto por su debilidad-odio estar así, creí que ya me pasó.

-Tranquilo, tómate esto y te pasará…-decía la chica mientras le pasaba una pastilla y una botella con agua.

-Gracias…-dijo tomándola-odio cuando llueve y me mojo en la lluvia, siempre termino así-decía molesto el chico lo cual causó una leve sonrisa en la chica-¿Te es gracioso? Está bien sí lo es, pero de todas formas.

-Ya basta, pareces un amargado-dijo la chica acomodándose en su sitio-¿Ya te calmó?

-Sí, estoy bien… Oye hay algo que me intriga-dijo esto muy seriamente lo cual la chica lo miró atenta-¿Qué hay entre tú y Gaara?

-Nada… solo una amistad… aunque reconozco que él siente algo más por mí-decía mirando las estrellas, el ceño del chico se frunció, mataría a ese pelirrojo si la llegara a tocar.

-¿Y tú que sientes hacia él?-decía mientras tomaba más agua.

-Yo… solo lo veo como un amigo. Su soledad me ata a él-dijo dejando confundido al chico ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

De algo estaba seguro, no soportaba más no decirle quién era él o más hacerle saber la verdad. Por alguna razón la anhelaba. Entonces dijo algo que dejó impactada a la pelinegra antes de dormirse.

-Dime Makira…-dijo el chico haciendo una pausa mientras ella le daba la espalda en su bolsa de dormir.

-¿Si Neji?-dijo sin ganas la pelinegra a punto de dormirse.

-No… nada-y justo cuando ella pensó en dormirse él dijo-solo recuerda saludar a Sorata por mí cuando regresemos.

Ella abrió grande los ojos pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos amarillos.

-_¿A caso dijo Sorata?_-pensó antes de ser interrumpida por el chico que se encontraba arriba de ella.

-Con esto me recordarás-le dijo para luego tomarla por la cintura, sentarla en su lugar y tomando su mentón.

-¿Con esto te recordaré?-dijo ella con lágrimas.

-Así es Makira-chan-ella abrió grandes los ojos pero él no le dio tiempo ni de pensar cuando la besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Volver a sentir esos labios, volver a experimentar esas sensaciones tan extrañas para ellos, volver al momento donde todo comenzó. Poco a poco los recuerdos en ella surgían como bombardeándole la mente. El plan de su padre, funcionaba.

_**Fin del capítulo n° 6! Enserio, gracias por la espera y por los review que nunca llegan -.- de todas formas… aquí les traje un capítulo con exactamente 20 hojas de Word como recompensa por ser tan pacientes…. Desde hoy he decidido tardar más en este fic… no lo podré publicar cada viernes ya que he decidido hacerlos largos… como este por ejemplo…. En fin las excusas que escribí allá arriba son ciertas.. UnU gomen… bueno.. espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y porfasssssss… DEJENME REVIEW…..! SE LOS SUPLICO….(le yo llorando cataratas)ajjajaja XD**_

_**Me despido! Saludossss… **_

_**By:Makira-chan ^_^ **_


End file.
